SERENA PARA 8
by G-Adap
Summary: Serena creyó al hombre equivocado y se encontró atrapada en un planeta muy lejos de casa. Frente a la inanición o la prostitución, elige sobrevivir, pero las cosas no salen completamente como esperaba. Darien, Jedaite, Mamoru, Endimión, Diamante, Haruka y Rubeus tienen un pequeño problema. Una hermosa, talentosa, amable e increíblemente sexy mujer que les cayó como la nieve durante
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Abby Blake el nombre de la novela es ****A Bride for Eight Brothers (algo asi como una novia para 8 hermanos y consta de 6 libros).****Los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco es mía si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi. Solo voy a adaptarla a los personajes de Sailor Moon; ya que esta novela me calentó muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Quiero que tengan en cuentan es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, y sumen el hecho de que todas las historias que encuentren en este espacio de FF va a consistir en MENAGE! NO QUIERO RECLAMOS, INSULTOS Y DEMAS….. A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO Y SIGUIE CON LA LECTURA IMPLICA QUE ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS Y CONDICIONES DEL PRESENTE…... Repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON ME PERTENECEN (si fuera así habría más capítulos de Sailor Moon) y tengan en cuenta q esta trama va a producir erupciones, fiebre extrema, algo de vergüenza, envidia y uno q otro dolor por aquí y por allá **

**Esta Historia va dedicada a la Suma Pontífice de la Gran Polla Ángelesoscuros 13 (malaya tu m inspiras y querías a los 8 para ti pero tal vez sinos dividimo hay negocio?**

**Libro 1: los hombres de SERENA**

**Argumento**

Serena creyó al hombre equivocado y se encontró atrapada en un planeta muy lejos de casa. Frente a la inanición o la prostitución, elige sobrevivir, pero las cosas no salen completamente como esperaba.

Darien, Jedaite, Mamoru, Endimión, Diamante, Haruka y Rubeus tienen un pequeño problema. Una hermosa, talentosa, amable e increíblemente sexy mujer que les cayó como la nieve durante el invierno. Pero también era una víctima y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Negándose a usarla como una prostituta, se las arreglan para encontrar suficiente trabajo para mantenerla ocupada.

Pero no habían contado con que Serena realmente deseaba cumplir los términos de su contrato...

¿Aislada durante el invierno, con siete hermanos sexy, puede Serena vivir una fantasía sin perder su corazón?

Bueno q opinan la subo o la dejo…. Opinios…..se abre el debate….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

-Sí. Entiendo lo que quieres de mí. – Serena Tsukino trató de calmar sus manos temblorosas y de algún modo convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo único que podía hacer, si la verdad fuera dicha.

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-En realidad no.

La expresión aburrida del hombrecillo se transformó en una de gran interés por sus palabras nerviosas. La miró de nuevo, con el tipo de lujuria una vez más que las mujeres habían estado soportando durante generaciones.

No importa cuántas veces un hombre la había mirado de esa manera, siempre le ponía la piel de gallina.

En este planeta, todos la miraban de esa manera.

-Define "en realidad no", - dijo con un acento de esperanza en su voz.

-¿Virgen?

Negó con la cabeza, y el interés del hombrecillo pareció desvanecerse.

Sus ojos la miraron una vez más de manera aburrida, y su voz volvió a su tono arrogante una vez más.

-Estupendo. - La forma en que dijo el término dejó en claro que significaba exactamente lo contrario. - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Serena, - logró decir a la fuerza a través de un nudo en su garganta.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña habitación mientras varias mujeres en diversos grados de desnudez se arremolinaban, preparándose para un gran rendimiento.

-Bien, Serena. - Dijo la palabra como si fuera un insulto. - Te probaré esta noche, y te daré un contrato a largo plazo. Jódela, y te venderé a cualquier precio que pueda conseguir. - Serena trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Ni siquiera estaría en este planeta de mierda si no hubiera confiado en el hombre equivocado. El suave hijo de perra la había mantenido en vilo con promesas de amor y felices para siempre, pero una vez fuera de las regiones de espacio controlado por la Tierra, se había limitado a arrojarla al planeta más cercano.

Así que ahora se encontraba tratando desesperadamente de obtener créditos suficientes para llegar a casa. El planeta era una colonia minera en su mayoría humana, pero los varones superaban en número a las hembras alrededor de 300 a 1.

Con tantos hombres solteros en el planeta, no era una gran hazaña saber lo que este pequeño hombre esperaba. Irónicamente, las pocas mujeres con las que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar le habían dicho que este tipo cuidaba a sus chicas bien.

Se restregó el punto en la parte superior del brazo que aún hormigueaba. Si hubiera sabido que la inyección anticonceptiva que le había dado tenía una mortalidad del veinticinco por ciento, podría haberlo reconsiderado, pero no había comido en tres días, y sus decisiones eran cada vez más y más desesperadas. Por suerte para ella, no parecía ser la una de cada cuatro que moría por la idea de su chulo de la medicina preventiva.

-Sherry, - dijo él por encima de su hombro, - consíguele un traje.

-Ella estará bailando toda la noche en el poste. - Sherry sonrió y rápidamente le dio un trozo pequeño de material que parecía nada más que un manojo de cuerdas, un grupo muy pequeño de cuerdas. Su chulo le dio una última mirada evaluándola.

-No lo jodas, - fue lo único que dijo él mientras se alejaba.

Sherry le tocó el brazo, y Serena casi saltó de la habitación. La mujer la miró con preocupación en sus ojos, y Serena quiso comenzar a llorar de nuevo, simplemente porque era la primera mirada amable que había recibido desde que fue arrojada sobre este planeta olvidado de Dios.

-Preciosidad, - dijo Sherry mientras lentamente miró a Serena arriba y abajo, - todas hemos estado donde tú estás ahora. Necesitas relajarte o realmente vas a joderla.

- Serena asintió tímidamente. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

La vergüenza calentó sus mejillas y Sherry pareció leer la respuesta en su cara.

-Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? Beth, puedes conseguirle a... ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

-Serena, - acertó a susurrar.

-Consíguele a Serena un plato de comida, por favor. No puede ser que se caiga fuera del escenario por agotamiento.

Serena se agitó, incapaz de estar quieta. - Uhm... gracias, acertó a balbucear, completamente avergonzada por su situación.

-No hay problema, preciosidad, - dijo Sherry mientras limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla de Serena. - Somos chicas tenemos que mantenernos unidas. Sólo recuerda, cuanto mejor bailes, más clientes atraerás y más rápido ganarás el dinero suficiente para volver a casa.

Serena no había explicado su situación a nadie, pero la mirada de Sherry sugirió que se trataba de una historia común en estos lugares. Con la mezcla desigual de sexos, sólo había una forma de trabajo para la mujer, y era lo único que Serena no había planeado.

Y según el tipo que la había abandonado aquí, la cosa estaba realmente mal.

Mamoru Chiba se abrió paso entre la multitud para tomar asiento cerca de la barra. Él no venía aquí a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, trataba de no pensar demasiado. Él era un varón sano humano con un impulso saludable de sexo normal, y en cualquier otro planeta, nunca habría considerado el pago de una mujer para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Pero aquí, en esta roca de hielo, en realidad no había una alternativa. Masturbarse le ayudaba, por supuesto, pero con el tiempo necesitaba una mujer de verdad.

Divisó a Sherry mientras varias mujeres comenzaron a bailar sensualmente con los tonos lentos y palpitantes de una canción con la que se había familiarizado durante los últimos meses. Como siempre, el cuerpo ágil de Sherry y los movimientos sexys lo tenían, y tenían a todos los demás hombres del lugar, pagando cerca atendiéndola.

Pero esta noche, había una mujer bailando a su lado que parecía nueva. Sus movimientos eran rígidos, consciente de sí misma, y Mamoru sintió una punzada de compasión por ella. La mayoría de las mujeres de aquí no estaban en este planeta por elección, y había visto demasiadas pasar por este lugar. Es por eso que siempre contrataba a Sherry. Ella era una puta con experiencia que era capaz de complacer a ambos sin que se sintiera como si se estuviera aprovechando de una mujer que no tenía otra opción.

Pero no importa cuántas veces Mamoru se convenciera de no hacerlo, se encontraba con que su mirada se deslizaba de nuevo a los movimientos incómodos de la bailarina al lado de Sherry. La nueva mujer era simplemente hermosa. Sus ojos azules tristes contradecían la falsedad de su sonrisa, y se estremecía y sacudía la cabeza cada vez que un cliente potencial le hablaba.

Ya varias de las chicas habían dejado el escenario y otras habían venido a reemplazarlas, pero Sherry y la nueva chica bailaban todavía.

Sherry parecía estar susurrando urgentemente a la nueva mujer, pero Mamoru no podía oír ninguna de las palabras. A pesar de que conocía a Sherry lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo la estaba molestando.

La fuente de su agitación pronto se hizo evidente cuando el propietario del club tomó la mano de la chica nueva, tiró de ella fuera del escenario, y la empujó a los brazos de un hombre que Mamoru conocía. El hombre sonrió más fuerte cuando la mujer comenzó a luchar. Forzó ambas muñecas detrás de ella y luego la izó por encima de su hombro como un saco de trigo. Incluso sobre el fuerte golpeteo de la música, Mamoru podía oír la risa del hombre.

Antes de que realmente entendiese lo que planeaba, Mamoru se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el trío. La mujer se retorció y pateó aterrorizada, y parecía que ambos hombres se riesen más fuerte.

-Bájala, Fiore, - le dijo al hombre que alguna vez había sido un amigo. Mamoru se volvió hacia el dueño del club. - Voy a comprarla por un año. ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

¿Comprarla? Jesús, ella no sabía si reír o llorar.

Un momento, estaba a punto de ser introducida por la fuerza en las tareas de ser una puta, y ahora había otro tipo regateando para comprarla. Cuando su chulo había amenazado con venderla, había estado tan desesperada que no había considerado realmente lo que él había querido decir.

¿Estaba siendo vendida como esclava?

-Sesenta mil créditos, - exigió su chulo y tratante de esclavos.

Su sangre corrió caliente y fría. Eso era unas diez veces la cantidad que necesitaba para salir del planeta y una gran suma de dinero en el idioma de cualquiera.

-Diez mil, - respondió el tipo nuevo.

Y después hacia atrás y adelante ellos regatearon. Oferta, contraoferta, oferta.

El hombre que todavía la sostenía sobre su hombro se echó a reír, golpeó su culo fuerte y lanzó su propia oferta, y de repente el tipo nuevo pareció ser la elección mejor.

Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su respiración entrecortada, el terror aún temblando por cada músculo, Serena escuchó como tres hombres eligieron el curso de su futuro.

¡Dieciocho mil créditos! Sus hermanos iban a matarlo.

Comprar una prostituta no era exactamente una deducción fiscal.

Había estado a punto de apartarse de las sumas escandalosas en discusión, pero entonces había captado la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de la mujer y comprendió que ir con su instinto era lo correcto. Cualesquiera sean las consecuencias de gastar tanto dinero, tenía que hacerles frente con la conciencia tranquila. Fiore habría violado a la chica, aunque en este planeta no hay ninguna ley en contra, el sentido de Mamoru de la humanidad no le habría dejado irse en esas circunstancias.

Era extraño que cuanto más lejos de la Tierra viajaban, él y sus hermanos, menos rasgos humanos tenía la gente. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los aquí eran humanos en un sentido genético, era bastante inquietante.

Él apresuró a la chica hacia afuera del club con un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Decir que ella parecía aterrorizada era un eufemismo completo, pero ella asintió efusivamente cuando su chulo le había preguntado si renunciaría a su parte si la vendía a un precio tan bajo, por lo que claramente ella había mostrado una preferencia entre él y Fiore.

Mamoru quería ofrecerle consuelo, pero no estaba seguro precisamente de cómo hacerlo sin darle una impresión equivocada. A pesar de su razón para venir a este club, no tenía intenciones de tener relaciones sexuales con esta mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó mientras metía su mano dentro de su bolsillo para resistir el deseo de cepillar el pelo de sus ojos.

-Serena, - dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió ante el pequeño destello de orgullo. Ella le podía pertenecer en un sentido fiscal, pero no iba a someterse a él sin una pelea.

-Pues bien, Serena, ¿qué hago contigo ahora? - Ella pareció suavemente sorprendida pero juiciosamente no hizo ninguna sugerencia. - ¿Tienes una casa? ¿Familia? ¿Alguien al que puedas llamar para hacerle saber dónde estarás durante los siguientes doce meses?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos anchos mientras procesaba sus palabras.

Parecía poco dispuesta a contestar, y le llevó un momento percatarse que si estaba realmente sola en este planeta, admitírselo a un completo desconocido podría ser una maniobra temeraria de su parte.

Ella vaciló un momento más antes de expresar su mentira. - Sí, - dijo, verbalmente cometiendo un desliz con las palabras, - mis fa… hermanos vendrán b..buscándome.

- Asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera solidificado la historia falsa en su mente. - Mi papá y mis hermanos vendrán buscándome, - repitió algo más enérgicamente.

Mamoru apostaría cada crédito que había dado, que desafortunadamente no era del todo así, que no tenía familia con la que hablar, o si la tuviese, les importaba un bledo su bienestar. Pero él no se lo diría. Ella necesitaba la seguridad que la historia falsa le daba, y él no la despojaría de eso.

Tan placentero como sonaba tener compañía femenina en su estación experimental en medio de la nada, éstas no eran las circunstancias que él habría escogido.

Bien, Serena, vamos a ir a casa a fin de que podamos decidir. Ella volvió la mirada atrás hacia el club y luego empezó a seguirle. Eso hizo que él se percatase de que estaba todavía vestida con el traje escaso de cuerda que todas las bailarinas llevaban puesto. La pobre mujer se congelaría. Sacó de sus hombros su chaqueta y la acomodó alrededor de sus hombros. Ella rápidamente metió sus brazos en las mangas pero conservó sus manos enrolladas dentro de los puños de la camisa.

-Gr – gracias, - logró decir ella con sus dientes castañeteando.

-¿Hay cualquier cosa que quieras recoger? ¿Alguna posesión que quieras antes de irnos a la casa principal? Es realmente un viaje largo. - Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y eso sólo pareció confirmar su anterior sospecha. ¿Si tuviese familia, no intentaría al menos pasarle un mensaje a una de las otras bailarinas en caso de que alguien viniese buscándola?

La escoltó hasta su vehículo con una mano en lo bajo de su espalda. No quería darle la impresión equivocada, pero cada instinto protector, de cavernícola en él estaba exigiendo que la amarrara a él. Ella estaba todavía en peligro en este planeta prácticamente ilegal, aun con él a su lado, así que cuanto más pronto se metiera en el vehículo más segura estaría.

Abrió la escotilla de su humilde medio de aviación y entró en el vehículo detrás de ella. Su latido se desaceleró considerablemente mientras la puerta detrás de ellos se deslizaba, y su sentido de urgencia se aminoró. La ayudó a ponerse en la silla del pasajero al lado de su asiento piloto, pero ella siseó de dolor cuándo posó su culo sobre la tela acolchonada.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó él.

-Nada, - dijo ella demasiado rápidamente. Si ella estaba enferma o herida, necesitaba saberlo, y la miró hasta que se diese por vencida y le dijese la verdad. -

Duele. Mi culo, donde él me pegó, - dijo, - apartando la mirada como si el asalto en cierta forma hubiera sido su culpa.

-Déjeme echar una mirada, - dijo él en un tono que no toleraba discusión.

La mujer obstinada discutió, de todos modos. - Está bien. No es nada, realmente.

Simplemente una magulladura, creo.

Las campanas de alarma explotaron en la cabeza de Mamoru. Él había oído la palmada que Fiore le había dado cuando había estado luchando sobre el hombro del hombre pero realmente no había pensado qué tan fuerte había debido ser para que el sonido fuera oído claramente sobre la música fuerte.

-Serena, - dijo él, sujetando su barbilla mientras ella intentaba mirar fuera, - Necesito inspeccionarlo antes de que dejemos la ciudad. No hay asistencia médica en la estación, así que si necesitas a un doctor, necesito saberlo ahora. - Ella pareció avergonzada pero le consintió ayudarla a mantenerse de pie y luego se dio la vuelta y se encorvó hacia adelante ligeramente a fin de que pudiera inspeccionar la lesión. No se le ocurrió que básicamente tendría su cara contra su coño hasta que las cuerdas de su traje cambiaron de posición y la carne sensible, henchida de su raja quedó al descubierto.

Intentando recordarse que buscaba lesiones, Mamoru reunió las cuerdas y las movió a un lado a fin de poder ver su cachete del culo más claramente. Lo que encontró extinguió su pequeña chispa de deseo más rápido que una docena de duchas frías.

El abuso de Fiore había dejado una mano señalada grande, roja en el culo de Serena, y la piel en la que se levantaba un verdugón parecía en carne viva y dolorosa.

El comienzo de lo que se le vería como un cardenal enorme, negro parecía alinearse con un anillo o algún otro tipo de joyería. A Mamoru no le extrañaría que Fiore le hubiera dado la vuelta a un anillo grande, adornado meticulosamente en la palma de su mano simplemente para que su golpe la lastimara más. Cada emoción primitiva rugió en

Mamoru para ir a localizar al tipo y darle de golpes en el hormigón.

Pero resistió el deseo. Por poco. Debía meter el vehículo en el aire antes de que hiciera algo muy estúpido. Aun si la encerraba en la cabina mientras le seguía la pista al cabrón que la había lastimado, él no podría garantizar su seguridad. Iniciar una pelea de bar simplemente podría ser suficiente para meterle en la prisión durante algún tiempo, y no podría arriesgarse a dejar sola a Serena por tanto tiempo.

Las manos calientes del hombre se deslizaron sobre la carne caliente de su trasero mientras calmaba con alguna clase de gel fresco el área lastimada. Se sentía extraño tener un total extraño tocándola de esta manera, pero por alguna razón, este hombre no le asustaba de la forma que el otro lo hacía.

Aunque, en vista de que precisamente había pagado una cantidad de dinero enorme por ella en un planeta donde las mujeres no tenían virtualmente derechos, sus problemas justamente podrían estar comenzando. Había ido al club con la esperanza de ganar bastante dinero para llegar a casa, pero eso con seguridad no iba a ocurrir ahora.

El terror de lo desconocido puso a su corazón martilleando con inquietud otra vez, pero el toque cortés del hombre y las palabras profundas y reconfortantes fueron una manera de prevenir la histeria. No era usualmente del tipo sobrexcitada, pero en vista de que era básicamente una esclava en este planeta, creyó que era merecedora de un momento o dos de pánico.

El hombre terminó su administración, la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta, y luego la aseguró en el asiento. El escozor en su carne sensible era mucho menor, y lo miró con gratitud.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Los ojos de él brillaron un momento, y masculló, - no tengo idea, - mientras se movía para tomar el asiento del piloto. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que él quiso decir con eso. Ella le miró, sabiendo que su miedo estaba muy claro en sus ojos, pero era incapaz de encubrirlo.

Cuando vio su expresión, se inclinó y le tocó la cara con un dedo calloso. – Vas a estar bien. Nosotros simplemente necesitamos regresar a la estación y hablar con _**mis hermanos.**_

_**-¿Hermanos**_? - preguntó ella con voz chillona.

Ser comprada de esa forma había sido completamente humillante, pero una parte de ella se había regocijado siendo una puta sólo para uno. No era exactamente lo que había planificado, pero era seguro mejor que la idea de ser puta para una docena de hombres diferentes en una noche.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? - Ella apenas logró hacer que las palabras pasaran a la fuerza a través de su garganta apretada.

-_Siete_. Pues bien, seis y yo, - dijo él distraídamente mientras arrancaba el motor y elevaba el pequeño trabajo de artesanía de la cabina en el aire. ¿**Siete?** ¿Ella podría con tratar siete?

-¿Así… así que después del año, qué sucederá? ¿Seré capaz de ganar lo suficiente como para comprar un vuelo a casa? - Él hizo una mueca y dio un pequeño cambio brusco.

-No estoy seguro. Lo trataremos con mis hermanos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Serena se encorvó un poco moviéndose hacia abajo en su asiento. Ella sabía que las leyes en este planeta eran de jodidas para arriba, especialmente en lo que a las mujeres concernía, al igual que comprendía muy claramente que una mujer era siempre pagada por el sexo – consensual o no. Algunos de las chicas en el club habían venido aquí simplemente porque el dinero era bueno. Trabajar de prostituta era un negocio peligroso en la mayoría de planetas, pero al menos en este la ley le aseguraba a una mujer que le pagaran.

-¿Dónde vives?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mamoru echó una mirada por encima de la mujer que estaba en el asiento al lado de él. Ella había hecho varias preguntas, pero lo que le fastidiaba era lo que no había preguntado. Ella todavía no sabía su nombre, y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. No quería ser tratado como alguna especie de héroe por rescatarla de Fiore, pero sería grato que al menos quisiera conocer su nombre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el planeta? - preguntó él, deliberadamente ignorando su pregunta.

-Seis días, - masculló ella suavemente.

-Así que viniste aquí a hacer fortuna y ¿qué? ¿Cambió tu intención?

-No, - respondió ella coléricamente. - Vine aquí con un… amigo y e – él se fue sin mí.

Al principio, Mamoru pensó que ella estaba tratando de mentir otra vez, como lo hizo cuándo indagó acerca de la familia, pero una mirada rápida a su derecha demostró que estaba molesta en vez de estar mintiendo.

-Explícate, - dijo Mamoru con los dientes apretados. Pensar que ella era una puta que había cambiado de idea era una cosa. Verla como víctima de las acciones maliciosas de algún hombre era otra.

-¿Qué hay que explicar? Él dijo que me amaba, me prometió el mundo, y al primer signo de problema, se deshizo de mí. - Mamoru sospechó que su amante había tenido previstas las cosas un poco más cruelmente de como ella lo estaba viendo. No había atracciones de tipo turístico en este planeta. Las personas aquí eran en su mayor parte mineros, y el pueblo constaba sólo de las facilidades requeridas para mantener a la pequeña comunidad funcionando. Por eso había sólo unas pocas mujeres. La única oportunidad de empleo era que trabajaran de prostitutas.

Pero un hombre que decía amar a Serena, deshacerse de ella en este planeta parecía premeditado, quizá incluso lo había tenido pensado desde el principio. Mamoru tenía más preguntas pero decidió que podrían esperar. Ella estaba obviamente molesta.

Su historia, sin embargo, cambió toda la noción formada en su cabeza. Había tenido una idea poco meditada de compartir sus servicios con sus hermanos. Al menos así podría justificar el gasto, pero descubriendo que ella ni había planificado ni había escogido esta ocupación ponía un freno a su estrategia.

¿Qué diablos iba a decir a sus hermanos?.

Ella miraba hacia fuera de la ventana mientras el paisaje cambiaba. La nieve parecía cubrirlo todo hasta que no hubo nada más que blanco, y todavía se movieron más allá en los bancos de hielo.

-¿Dónde vive usted, una vez más? - Preguntó ella nerviosamente.

-¿Ves ese punto negro en el horizonte? Esa es nuestra estación experimental y nuestras habitaciones.

Ella entrecerró los ojos pero apenas pudo divisar la mancha a lo lejos. Parecía que todo estaba hecho de blanco por el momento, y se preguntó cómo sabía este tipo hacia dónde iba. _¿Este tipo? _Dios mío, aun no conocía su nombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó y después, pues realmente no estaba segura de los protocolos entre una puta y el hombre que había pagado por un año con ella, añadió, - ¿cómo debería llamarte?

-Mi nombre es Mamoru. Simplemente llámame Mamoru, - dijo, sonando muy irritado.

Indecisa por lo que había dado inicio a su cólera, Serena eligió sentarse en silencio e intentó simular que era invisible. Los últimos seis días habían sido emocionalmente agotadores, y a pesar de su miedo por lo que vendría, sintió sus párpados cerrarse. Una voz interior pequeña gritaba que debería mantenerse alerta, pero era ahogada por completo por su confianza en el hombre al lado de ella.

A pesar de su irritación, Serena se sintió segura de que Mamoru no la lastimaría, así que cuando sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, no pudo encontrar la voluntad para quedarse despierta más.

Mamoru echó una mirada sobre la mujer dormida. Ella parecía exhausta, y no tenía corazón para despertarla, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría al ser llevada fuera de la cabina de vuelo. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su hermano Rubes se aproximó a la abertura.

-Sobre lo de follar. Yo debería haber ido contigo. Cambió mi intención sólo minutos después de que saliste, así es que pensé dirigirme a… - Sus palabras se pararon mientras su mirada fija aterrizó en la mujer durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero. Él se dirigió a Mamoru con una gran sonrisa abierta. - ¿Compraste el lote completo?

Mamoru aun no sabía que iba a hacerlo hasta que sus nudillos se conectaron sólidamente con la nariz de su hermano. Rubeus se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso pero agradecidamente no levantó sus puños. ¿Dios mío, qué había estado pensando?

Tan obscenas como las palabras de Rubeus eran, él no estaba realmente equivocado.

Mamoru había ido al pueblo a comprar los servicios de una puta por algunas horas. El hecho de que hubiera regresado con una mujer en remolque habría parecido completamente natural.

Rubeus le miró furiosamente pero esperó una explicación. Negando con la cabeza de un lado para otro, Mamoru sostuvo en alto sus manos y comenzó con una disculpa.

-Lo siento, Rubeus, eso estuvo fuera de tono, pero las cosas son complicadas.

-¿Complicado cómo? - Rubeus preguntó mientras observaba a Mamoru suspicazmente.

-Complicado como que ella no es realmente una puta. Su novio se deshizo de ella en este planeta y se fue.

-¿Así es que tú qué? ¿Ayudándola a irse? ¿Por qué la traes aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente la pusiste en el siguiente transporte a casa?

-Sí, pues bien, es ahí donde se complica. - Otra vez, Rubeus le miró suspicazmente.

Había menos de un año entre ellos de edad, pero Rubeus siempre lograba hacer que Mamoru se sintiera como mucho más joven. Él se retorció bajo el escrutinio de su hermano. - Tuve que comprarla por un año.

-Pero dijiste que ella no era una puta. - Su hermano parecía confundido.

-Ella no lo es. Pienso que era su primera vez, y Fiore, ¿recuerdas ese sádico?, la agarró e iba a violarla, y yo en cierto modo reaccioné por instinto.

-¿Cuánto?

Si bien Mamoru había sabido que la pregunta llegaría, sin duda alguna no quería contestarla. Se preparó para la reacción que posiblemente se merecía mientras decía en voz alta la cantidad. Y, cómo no, Rubeus hizo la última cosa que Mamoru esperaba. Rubeus se rió.

-Bastante buen precio, pero ella debería haber ganado lo suficiente como para poder pagar… - Su voz se apagó completamente otra vez cuando él miró a Mamoru.

-Maldito, - dijo él con calma, - ella no obtuvo su parte. – Mamoru asintió con la cabeza, inseguro quiso decir a su hermano que ella se había privado de su comisión voluntariamente. Pero no pareció justo permitir que su chulo soportara la culpa, así es que lo explicó en tan pocas palabras como le fue posible y esperó la reacción de Rubeus.

Afortunadamente, Rubeus era un hombre razonable e inclinó la cabeza aceptando.

-Supongo que mejor resolvemos donde va a dormir y lo que va a hacer mientras esté aquí. Los gemelos han estado solicitando ayuda durante un tiempo hoy. Especulo que podríamos encontrar algo que ella pueda hacer. ¿Tiene algunas aptitudes?

Mamoru negó con la cabeza. Si era completamente honesto, sabía muy poco sobre la mujer aparte de que parecía no tener experiencia trabajando como puta y que probablemente no tenía familia.

No había considerado mucho justamente haberla traído a su trabajo y a sus habitaciones en medio de la nada. Un par de tramas de historias de horror aparecieron en su cabeza, pero rápidamente las descartó.

Ella era exactamente lo que parecía, una mujer que necesitaba su ayuda y protección, y él encontraría la forma de desempeñar ambas de alguna manera.

-¿Vas a despertarla? - Preguntó Rubeus mientras él daba un paso más junto a la mujer dormida.

Mamoru vaciló. Realmente no quería despertarla. Más bien la llevaría a su cuarto, pero ella era todavía una mujer asustada en un lugar extraño, y despertarse mientras él la llevaba podría hacer las cosas mucho peor.

-Serena, - dijo él suavemente. Ella no se movió. - Serena, - dijo un poco más

fuerte y esta vez tocó su hombro. A pesar de eso no reaccionó.

-¡SERENA! - llamó con exasperación y golpeó ruidosamente con sus manos juntas, a la vez que se levantaba. Nada.

Rubeus hizo un ruido contrariado y apartó de un empujón a Mamoru a un lado.

Desabrochó el arnés del asiento de Serena y luego se dobló para alzarla en sus brazos.

Ella se acurrucó contra él por un momento y luego pareció caer de vuelta en un sueño profundo.

Rubeus le envió a Mamoru una mirada aguda y luego preguntó, - ¿para dónde?

-Mi habitación, - dijo Mamoru sin intentar analizar por qué era tan importante para él que ella pasase la noche en su cama. No tenía intención de acostarse allí dentro con ella, así es que no tenía una explicación lógica.

Rubeus levantó una ceja, pero Mamoru simplemente se encogió de hombros. - Pasaré la noche en el laboratorio. - Su hermano le dio otra evaluadora mirada y luego empezó a salirse del vehículo.

Rubeus la acarreó durante quince pies antes de que se diese cuenta de que tenía una erección. Incluso saber que ella no estaba aquí como su concubina exclusiva no parecía reducir la excitación que sentía. En vista de que Mamoru le había asestado un puñetazo en la nariz por asumir ella era una prostituta, no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría Mamoru si lo viera deseando ardientemente a la mujer.

Rubeus sonrió. La prohibición era una cosa maravillosa, pensó mientras finalmente se lograba convencer de que la atracción era simplemente una reacción física por su proximidad.

A medida que la bajó hacia la cama, se sintió bastante impresionado por su habilidad por hablar consigo mismo simplemente acerca de cualquier cosa. Eso fue, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos y le dio una sonrisa somnolienta. Entonces cada decisión que había logrado alcanzar en cierta forma voló fuera de la ventana, y se perdió.

Serena se despertó en los brazos de un hombre muy bien parecido. Él no era bello en un sentido clásico sino atractivo de forma robusta, como trabajador.

-Hola, - dijo ella tímidamente mientras intentaba quitar de su piel los últimos vestigios de sueño.

-Hola, princesa.

-¿Eres uno de los hermanos de Mamoru? - preguntó ella, mirando alrededor del cuarto de Mamoru. Lo encontró repanchigándose en la puerta con ceño en su cara. Él no parecía feliz con su hermano. Eso ciertamente no era de buen agüero para el futuro. Si ella estaba aquí para dar servicio a las necesidades sexuales de los siete hermanos por un año entonces los celos le complicaría la vida a todos. Tal vez estaba simplemente molesto ya que Rubeus daba la impresión de querer cogerla primero. Ella sacudió su cabeza para aclarar ese pensamiento absurdo. Mamoru parecía mucho más adulto que eso.

Sin embargo, ¿qué diablos sabía ella? Estaba en esta situación porque había creído las palabras de un hombre. Había sido puesta a prueba de una forma muy espectacular.

El hombre delante de ella inclinó la cabeza. - Soy Rubeus, - dijo él mientras le apartaba el rizo molesto de pelo fuera de sus ojos. - ¿Puedo traerte alguna cosa?

-Uhm, - dijo ella, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

Ella había esperado ser la que los sirviera, así que tener esta oferta bellísima del hombre para ir a buscar algo para ella hizo que su corazón simplemente doliera un poco más. Desde que renunció a su comisión, había vacilado entre llamarse a sí misma estúpida o felicitarse por acogerse al mal menor. Las acciones de Rubeus sin duda sugerían que ellos eran hombres razonables que la tratarían con respeto a pesar de que estaba en esencia comprada y pagada.

Ella estaba a punto de negar cuándo su estómago gruñó fuerte. Pudo sentir su cara calentándose por la vergüenza, pero Rubeus simplemente se rió suavemente, tocó su mejilla otra vez, y dijo, - Cogeré algo para que comas. Vuelvo en seguida. - Mamoru dio un paso en la habitación pareciendo más tenso que lo que había estado hace sólo unos momentos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? - Su mirada firme sugería que él no iba a abandonar esto hasta que supiera la verdad.

-Tomé un tazón de sopa en el club, - contestó ella honestamente, pero él pareció intuir lo que ella no le había dicho.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-Nada durante tres días.

Él parecía tan enojado que no estaba segura de querer oír lo que él diría acerca de eso. Rubeus regresó rápidamente con un tazón de algo que olía muy bien. Su estómago gruñó otra vez.

-¿Así es que trataste de encontrar otras formas de llegar a casa primero? - preguntó Mamoru.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba la cuchara hacia su boca. Era probablemente muy grosero comenzar a comer mientras Mamoru todavía estaba hablando, pero estaba tan condenadamente hambrienta.

-¿Así que tus elecciones eran convertirte en una puta o morirte de hambre? -

Ella no pudo estar segura, pero sintió como esa última frase estaba dirigida más a Rubeus que a ella. Asintió con la cabeza de todas formas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Maldición. Cada uno de los instintos protectores de Rubeus lo patearon sobreexcitados. Verdaderamente era una inocente en una situación mala.

-Necesito hablar con Darien y los gemelos, pero buscaremos una forma para llevarte a casa, ¿bien?

Ella le recorrió con la mirada temerosamente, y él se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando. Ella quería ir a casa, ¿no?

-Pero…, - ella le echó una mirada a Mamoru sobre el hombro de Rubeus, - pero Mamoru pagó por doce meses.

Rubeus se relajó un poco mientras caía en la cuenta de su cadena de pensamientos.

Aun tan incómoda como ella parecía ante la idea de cubrir sus necesidades sexuales, había esperado totalmente tener que cumplir el acuerdo.

Rubeus se movió para estar sentado sobre la cama al lado de ella y sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

-Te llevaremos a casa en forma segura. No te preocupes por el dinero.

-Pero, yo, uhm, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolveros el dinero. - Él estaba a punto de desechar sus palabras cuando notó la inclinación terca de su cabeza y su mandíbula apretada. La mujer parecía tener orgullo en abundancia. No era algo con lo que él tuviera experiencia reciente, para ser honestos. Todas las mujeres que había conocido en este planeta habían sido putas, así es que el orgullo no era realmente algo que hacían público. Podrían poseer la cualidad, pero nunca se la habían mostrado a él.

Rubeus recorrió con la mirada a su hermano y vio la decisión de Mamoru evidente en sus ojos, Serena se iría a su casa en el futuro, y nadie la utilizaría como una puta. Serena hundió su cabeza en aceptación.

-Está bien, lo llamaremos un préstamo. Te llevaremos a casa, y nos podrás pagar la deuda cuando estés asentada.

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se concentraron en sus ojos.

Parpadeó rápidamente, negándose a dejarlas caer, y de algún modo ésa simple acción las hicieron cien veces más llamativas. Él medio tropezó con sus pies, logró un adiós dicho entre dientes, y salió del cuarto apresuradamente. Su hermano le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz una vez ya hoy. No podía predecir lo que Mamoru podría hacer si notaba la dura rabia que John repentinamente tenía por la mujer que ambos habían convenido que no tocarían.

Mamoru dio un paso más junto a la cama después de la retirada apresurada de su hermano.

Sólo había visto a Rubeus sonrojarse una vez. Ambos tenían quince años de edad y coqueteaban con una chica dos años mayor. De hecho, si la memoria le funcionaba correctamente, Rubeus no había hecho una salida diferente a la que acababa de ver.

-¿Está bien él? - preguntó Serena.

-Él estará bien. - Él no quería hablar de su hermano, pero por otra parte eso realmente no le dejaba mucho de qué hablar. Ya habían acordado enviarla a casa tan pronto como fuera posible, y una vez que Mamoru y Rubeus terminaran de explicar la cantidad de dinero enorme que él había gastado y por qué, tenía la seguridad de que sus hermanos la ayudarían en lo posible.

Antes de que pudiese pensar acerca de un tema del que conversar, ella hizo una pregunta. - ¿De quién es la cama en la que estoy?

-Mía, - dijo él sin una pizca de incomodidad. Él la quería en su cama, sólo para dormir, pero realmente no podría explicar por qué.

Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Ella se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, el tazón vacío se balanceó precariamente en su mano mientras intentaba deslizarse fuera del colchón sin mover las cuerdas que parcialmente ocultaban su feminidad. Serena parecía muy incómoda, pero al final refunfuñó por la frustración, se dio por vencida por el intento de modestia, y bajó gateando fuera de la cama.

Él intentó no mirar, pero era humano después de todo, y técnicamente ya había visto la piel suave de su coño pelado, así es que realmente no perjudicaba que mirara…

Y no pudo continuar el diálogo interior de excusas. Debería darse media vuelta, tan simple como eso. Su madre estaría consternada por su falta de modales.

-¿Dónde debería poner esto? - Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. La cuerda decorada con bolitas había caído de vuelta en su lugar, pero ella tiró fuertemente de la pretina de su chaqueta en un intento inútil por permanecer cubierta.

Él se volvió hacia su armario y agarró una camiseta. Sería demasiado grande para ella, probablemente le colgaría por sus rodillas, pero el cavernícola en él la quería en su camiseta. ¿Dios mío, cuándo se había hecho él tan territorial? La mujer no le pertenecía. Ellos la enviarían a su casa. Fin de la historia.

-Tengo que irme, - dijo él más severamente de lo que pretendía. Intentando ignorar su expresión alarmada, señaló la puerta a la izquierda de la cama. - El cuarto de baño está allí. Duerme un poco. - Y con eso, prácticamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Él la compró para la casa? - preguntó Peter, ni siquiera intentando encubrir la sorpresa en su voz. La historia que Rubeus le estaba contando sonaba tan poco característica de su hermano Mamoru que se preguntaba si Rubeus le estaba gastando una broma. Mamoru era siempre el tranquilo, tan serio que nunca tomaba una decisión sin considerar todos los ángulos. Pero de todas formas, Mamoru tenía un corazón blando, por más que intentara negarlo.

-Él quiere ponerla en el siguiente transporte a su planeta, pero básicamente limpió su cuenta corriente comprándola, - dijo John.

-¿Por qué pagó por un año entero? ¿No podía haber ahorrado el dinero y simplemente pagar por una semana?

Rubeus puso sus ojos en blanco por las palabras de Darien, y de nuevo Darien se quedó preguntándose lo poco que comprendía de este planeta. Desde que habían aceptado éste contrato de inspección hace ocho meses en la Tierra, había estado cada momento trabajando. A diferencia de sus hermanos, que hacían viajes regulares al pueblo para coger suministros y putas, Darien aun no había dejado la estación.

Su existencia como de monje a menudo había sido el tema de amistosas bromas, pero en términos sencillos, las mujeres eran un problema, y Darien había experimentado bastantes problemas para toda una vida.

-Serena necesitó pagar por un año entero para saldar su contrato con su chulo. Sin eso no habría podido traerla aquí.

Darien asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, escogiendo ignorar el tono exasperado de la voz de su hermano. - ¿Así es que él quiere que nosotros le paguemos su billete a casa? - Rubeus asintió con la cabeza otra vez, y esta vez, Darien asintió con la cabeza con él. - Claro, no hay problema. Simplemente permíteme saber cuánto y haré una transferencia del banco.

-Gracias, - dijo Rubeus conforme empezaba a salir del cuarto.

-¿Has hablado con Diamante y Endimión no obstante? - Rubeus se congeló a medio paso y empezó lentamente a afrontar a Darien. Darien pudo leer la respuesta en la cara de su hermano aun antes de que le dijese las palabras.

-No volverán por otra semana. Pienso que tal vez podemos manejar esto sin involucrarlos. – Darien sonrió abiertamente ante las palabras cuidadosamente escogidas de Rubeus. No era un secreto que Rubeus y Diamante chocaban ruidosamente acerca simplemente de todo. Eran opuestos prácticamente en todo. Rubeus era una persona entusiasta, y Brock… bien, Diamante simplemente no lo era. Diamante había sido llamado muchas cosas durante los años, pero introspectivo e serio, ambos parecían precisos e inadecuados al mismo tiempo.

Endimión era casi tan serio como Diamante pero en cierta forma parecía más accesible, más humano. Dónde Endimión estaba a gusto en casi cualquier situación, Diamante hacía casi cualquier cosa para evitar reuniones sociales. Irónicamente, Darien se llevaba mejor con Diamante que con cualquiera de sus otros hermanos.

-Está bien, - dijo Darien, intentando encubrir su sonrisa abierta, - pero tienes que darte prisa. Espero la estación de nieve más temprano este ciclo, y los datos que he estado coleccionando sugieren que podría ser un invierno más bien severo. Corremos el riesgo de estar aislados por bastante más tiempo de lo que pensamos al principio. - Rubeus asintió con la cabeza repentinamente luego salió del cuarto. A pesar de su determinación de no pensar en ella, Darien se encontró preguntándose acerca de la mujer que actualmente ocupaba la cama de Mamoru. ¿Resultaría ella tanto problema como la última mujer con la que había hablado?

-Hola, dulzura, - dijo una voz profunda mientras ella luchaba por despertarse. - Hora de desayunar.

El aroma delicioso de algo que olía a tocino hizo que su estómago gruñera fuerte, y sus ojos claro se abrieran de pronto. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que se percatase de que no veía doble.

-Finalmente, - dijo el hombre más cercano a ella con una enorme sonrisa abierta en su cara.

-Comenzábamos a pensar que dormirías el día entero. ¿Hambrienta? – Ella asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué no se asustaba de estos dos hombres.

Tal vez eran las familiares similitudes entre ellos y Mamoru que su mente ponía con facilidad, o tal vez era el hecho de que Mamoru había prometido que él y sus hermanos la protegerían. Por la razón que fuera, ciertamente era muy agradable no despertarse asustada.

Las tres noches previas habían sido las más angustiosas de su vida.

-Oh, cariño, ¿por qué esa mirada? - Ella sacudió su cabeza, insegura de cómo contestar. Probablemente no era bueno entablar una conversación con, _estoy realmente_

_feliz de no asustarme de vosotros. _Se reacomodó, - soy Serena, y ¿vosotros sois? -

Probablemente sonó grosero saliendo de su boca de esa manera, pero ambos rompieron en sonrisas idénticas y se rieron sencillamente.

-Soy Jadaite, y este tipo feo al lado mío es mi hermano gemelo, Haruka. Le dije que te dejara dormir, pero él insistió en que fueras despertada tan rápido como fuera posible.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, esforzándose realmente en despertarse completamente.

-Nosotros simplemente queríamos saludar a nuestra nueva invitada en casa antes de que Mamoru te llevara rápidamente de regreso al pueblo y te montara en un transporte hacia casa, - dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Voy a ir a casa hoy? - Realmente no podía decidir si estaba encantada de escuchar eso o no. Su casa exactamente no había sido una experiencia positiva. Era, después de todo, donde todo esto había comenzado. Sin familia o amigos cercanos para guiarla o cuestionar su reacción, había caído demasiado fácilmente con un hombre que había resultado no ser lo que él había pretendido. Aun no había considerado lo que podría hacer si el hombre que afirmó amarla cambiara su intención.

Tanto como había querido ir a casa ayer, hoy, estando aquí en la cama de Mamoru, rodeada por hombres que aún no le habían pedido nada, parecía la elección mejor.

Incluso no se percató de que lloraba hasta que Jadaite y Haruka se sentaron a cada lado suyo y envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo reconfortante.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – preguntó Haruka mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, avergonzada por admitirse aun a sí misma que la idea de ser una puta asalariada para siete hombres decentes era preferible regresar a casa a los problemas que habían sido la causa de su enredo actual.

-¿No quieres ir a casa? - preguntó Jadaite, recostándose más cerca.

Siempre había sido una mentirosa bastante pésima, así es que ni se molestó.

El calor trepando lentamente por su cuello y sobre los huesos de su mejilla,

Serena sacudió su cabeza e intentó no llorar más fuerte.

-¿Así qué es lo qué quieres? – preguntó Haruka con voz amable.

-Lo siento, - dijo ella mientras intentaba sujetar sus emociones. Sus problemas no los tenían que solucionar ellos. Mamoru y sus hermanos ya habían sido más que generosos. A pesar de las leyes jodidas de este planeta, ninguno de los hermanos había insistido en que viviera aquí hasta cubrir el pago que Mamoru había hecho por ella. - Simplemente debería ir a casa. Siento causarles tantos problemas. Les... Hmm... reembolsaré el dinero tan pronto como pueda.

-No necesitas entrar en pánico todavía, cariño. Hay una gran tormenta viniendo eso debería dejar en tierra todos las cabinas de vuelo por lo menos una semana, tal vez más. - Jadaite echó una mirada sobre su hermano, y los dos compartieron alguna clase de comunicación muda.

-Así es, - dijo Haruka, sonriendo abiertamente. Él se puso de pie y luego tendió su mano hacia ella. Ella la tomó con vacilación, no estando segura de que ellos la hubieran escuchado. - Si podemos mantenerte ocupada por, - él sonrió abiertamente y recorrió con la mirada su muñeca a pesar del hecho que él no llevaba puesto reloj de pulsera, - seis, siete horas, entonces la tormenta estará encima de nosotros y tendrás que prolongar tu estancia en nuestra adorable instalación de investigación.

-¿Qué dices? - Jadaite agregó con un meneo de sus cejas. - ¿Quieres jugar al juego del escondite?

-Uhm… seguro, - dijo si bien ella no estaba realmente segura en absoluto.

Ella quería quedarse, pero también no quería contrariar a Mamoru. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible por traerla a casa legalizada, y no quería arruinar sus esfuerzos.

Jadaite pareció comprender su dilema y susurró conspirativamente, - Mamoru quiere que te quedes. Él simplemente no se da cuenta de eso todavía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sinceramente esperando que fuese cierto, y luego dejó a

Jadaite y Haruka llevarla por la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- ¿Dónde mierda está ella?

John notó que las palabras gruñidas de Matt sonaron claramente sobre el golpe

seco fuerte de la puerta pegándole un golpe a la pared.

¿Mikayla? - preguntó John bastante estúpidamente. Por supuesto que Matt

quería decir Mikayla. Ella era la única _ella _en la base, bueno, excepto las criaturas que

habían estado estudiando. - ¿Está desaparecida? - John sacudió su cabeza y masculló

una disculpa por la pregunta estúpida. Matt no la andaría buscando de lo contrario.

Sí, - Matt dijo a través de sus dientes apretados. - Ella estaba en mi cuarto

durmiendo, y ahora se ha ido. Peter dice que tenemos una tormenta de nieve

rondándonos, y si no salimos dentro de la siguiente hora poco más o menos, va a estar

encallada en la base.

¿Y qué pasa contigo? - Preguntó John mientras se daba cuenta de que salir

ahora dejaría desamparado a Matt en la ciudad hasta que la tormenta de nieve pasase y

sólo si pasaba antes de que el invierno completo se afianzara. Este planeta resultaba ser

un contraste lleno de extremos especialmente en este fin del mundo. Veranos bellos,

claros como el agua solamente con nevadas leves y los inviernos intensos, extremos

con nevadas masivas y tormentas frecuentes.

Dormiré en la cabina, - desechó Matt sencillamente.

Pero qué ocurre si... - la voz de John se desvaneció a medida que percibía la

desesperación en los ojos de Matt. Matt necesitaba que Mikayla se fuera. John pudo ver

claramente eso, pero lo que no entendió era por qué. - Tal vez Peter sepa dónde está

ella, - dijo cautelosamente. - Tú verifícalo con él, y yo me dirigiré hacia abajo hasta

Ryan y el laboratorio de Ty.

Matt asintió con la cabeza y salió sin otra palabra. John sacudió su cabeza por el

alivio. Sabía que si Matt hubiera estado pensando con más claridad, se habría dado

cuenta de que el lugar más probable en el que Mikayla estaría sería con los gemelos.

Eran sus hermanos menores y, a pesar de tener treinta y ser veterinarios consumados,

todavía encontraban tiempo para meter la pata y hacer el payaso. Era exactamente así

como ellos se habrían mezclado con Mikayla sin avisarle a cualquier otro.

Afortunadamente, los instintos de John habían estado a punto, y él estaba en la

puerta abierta observando a Mikayla por un momento. Ella sentada en una silla en la

esquina del laboratorio observando el video de una cámara clandestina de vigilancia.

Sonreía serenamente. La pantalla mostraba la guarida de una de las especies comunes

en este planeta. La peluda y saltadora criatura era muy parecida a un conejo de la

Tierra con algunas excepciones notables – le faltaban las orejas blandas y lindas, crecía

aproximadamente siete veces el tamaño de un conejito común, y era un carnívoro

cruel. Pero en la pantalla, sin una comprensión de su tamaño, se veía de una forma

muy conejuna el modo en que la madre cuidaba de su cría. John nada más esperó que

24

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

no escogiera este momento para devorar a sus bebés, lo cual, según Ryan y Ty, se

trataba de un cincuenta - cincuenta de probabilidad.

Princesa, - dijo él mientras entraba en la habitación, - Matt ha estado

buscándote por toda la estación.

¿Él lo ha estado haciendo? - Preguntó ella, sonando no sólo sorprendida sino

tal vez un poco temerosa. - No tuve la intención de contrariarle. - Se levantó de la silla.

- ¿De... debería ir a encontrarle?

John se rió quedamente y dio un paso adelante para tocar su mejilla. Él supo que

no debería hacerlo, pero había simplemente algo alrededor de ella que le atraía más

cerca con cada aliento.

Veo que has conocido a Ryan y Ty, - dijo calmadamente.

Ella sonrió sobre su hombro a los hombres que sonreían abiertamente pero casi

dio un salto en el aire mientras Matt entraba en el cuarto.

Mikayla, - gruñó él, - ¿dónde diablos has estado? Antes de que ella pudiese

decir nada, Ryan entró en el camino de Matt y contestó serenamente, - le hemos estado

mostrando a ella los alrededores de la estación.

Hay una tormenta viniendo, así es que necesitamos salir ahora, - dijo Matt,

sonando para todo el mundo como un hombre al final de una soga.

A Matt se le veía como si estuviese tratando de refrenar su temperamento, y si

bien John sabía que Matt nunca se cebaría en Mikayla, dio un paso más cercano hacia

ella y colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Ella parecía aliviada por su apoyo

y nerviosísima por algo. A pesar del temblor sutil que él pudo sentir correr a través de

su cuerpo entero, ella parecía decidida, también.

No quiero irme. - Las palabras con delicadeza habladas cogieron por sorpresa a

John pero parecieron dejar a Matt completamente mudo.

Necesitando saber la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta de Matt aunque el

hombre aún no había preguntado eso, John recurrió a Mikayla y preguntó, - ¿Por Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo, - Me siento segura aquí, y, vaya, Matt pagó

mucho dinero para rescatarme, y lo menos que puedo hacer es desempeñar hasta el

final de mi contrato.

¿Q_uieres _ser una puta? - Preguntó Matt, logrando sonar enojado, sorprendido, y

tal vez un poco decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

Mikayla asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos agresivamente como si se

preparara para la batalla. John no pudo dejar de admirar el coraje de la mujer pero

estaba aun más asombrado por la reacción de su hermano.

25

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Querida, - dijo Matt mientras daba un paso más junto a Mikayla, - está bien.

Nosotros todos hemos acordado que el dinero es un préstamo. Nos puede pagar la

deuda cuando puedas. Lo importante es que te llevemos a casa.

No, - dijo ella muy claramente.

John sonrió mientras se percataba de que la cólera en su voz era realmente digna

rival para Matt. Muy interesante.

¿Cómo que no? - Matt pareció querer decir más, pero la beligerancia de

Mikayla pareció dejarle sin habla.

Quiere decir que no quiero volver a la Tierra. No estaba a salvo allí. ¿Cómo

piensas que acabé aquí?

¿Así es que qué? ¿Mejor pasar el año siguiente siendo una puta asalariada para

siete hombres?

No, más bien me quedaría aquí contigo y tus hermanos, - se opuso ella.

John casi se rió de su actitud pero decidió que la elección más sabia debería ser

mantenerse callado. Todavía podía sentir una pequeña inflamación por el puñetazo de

ayer de Matt.

No tienes ni idea de lo qué estás pidiendo, - dijo Matt despectivamente y trató

de alcanzar su mano.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, arrancando con fuerza su mano de la de él. - Por

supuesto que lo sé, - dijo ella coléricamente. - El sexo con siete hombres que conozco es

mucho mejor que trabajar de prostituta en el club para una docena de hombres

diferentes todas las noches y sin duda alguna una mejora sobre entregarme en nombre

del amor a un hombre que desea deshacerme de mí en este planeta dejado de la mano

de Dios. - John sabía la historia por Matt, pero oyendo la angustia en su voz mientras

ella lo decía hizo que toda la historia fuera bastante más real. Caramba, aun no podía

imaginar cómo sería ser traicionado tan insensiblemente. Recorrió con la mirada a

Peter, sabiendo que de todos ellos él sería el que debería comprender.

John recogió a Mikayla en sus brazos y clavó los ojos en su hermano. Matt

recorrió con la mirada a Ryan y Ty y luego sobre su hombro a Peter antes de lanzar

hacia arriba sus manos dando a Mikayla lo que ella quería.

Bien, puedes quedarte durante la duración de la tormenta de nieve. De rodillas.

John sintió que Mikayla se tensaba en sus brazos y le dio un apretón

reconfortante antes de aflojar su agarre. Él supo que ésta era la forma de Matt de

probarla, y John se percató de que era necesario. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de en

lo qué se estaba metiendo. Si algunas órdenes de Matt iban a cambiar su intención,

entonces era probablemente bueno para ella saberlo ahora mientras todavía tenía

posibilidad de coger el transporte de regreso casa.

26

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Ella parecía nerviosa pero hizo lo que Matt dijo. Matt claramente agitado, dio una

seña a John para que diese un paso atrás y luego deslizó su mano en el pelo rizado de

Mikayla. Empleó su apretón para levantarla de cara a él y consumió simplemente un

momento clavando los ojos en ella.

Mikayla apenas podía respirar, una combinación de adrenalina, miedo, y

excitación la dejó muda. Podía ver lo qué estaba haciendo Matt. Estaba tratando de

asustarla para que se fuera, así es que estaba más decidida que nunca a tener éxito en

lo que él le demandaba.

Sorprendentemente, la mano en su pelo empujó su excitación más alto.

Su ex le había dado órdenes, pero nunca había tenido ni siquiera de cerca el

impacto que esas dos pequeñas palabras y la mano de Matt en su pelo le causaban. Se

estremeció de deseo mientras él presionaba su pulgar en sus labios y metía el grueso

dedo a la fuerza en su boca. Ella cerró sus labios alrededor de él y observó cómo sus

ojos se oscurecían. Él empujó su pulgar dentro y fuera de su boca mientras hablaba.

Me gusta tener el mando, - dijo Matt mientras ella usaba su lengua para lavar

la parte inferior de su pulgar. - Y John aquí, a él le gusta follar la boca de una mujer,

sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos de forma que ella no pueda escaparse. - Él empujó

su pulgar más profundo, deliberadamente pegándolo a la parte trasera de su garganta.

Ella casi controló el deseo de respirar fuertemente, pero sus oscuras palabras todavía

pulsaban a través de ella. - Ahora, Peter prefiere tomar a una mujer desde atrás.

Simplemente te doblará sobre cualquier superficie apropiada y te follará hasta que

pidas misericordia. - Él subió sus pies sin esfuerzo alguno y la empujó boca abajo sobre

el banco próximo.

La mano caliente de Matt levantó la camiseta y se deslizó sobre su culo, pasando

apenas rozando los labios húmedos de su coño. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él

bromeaba con los pliegues sin realmente penetrar en su vagina. - Y a Ryan y a Ty, les

gusta compartir.

Ella gruñó mientras él metía su pulgar profundamente a la fuerza en su coño.

Podía sentir sus músculos agitándose con excitación. Él meneó el dedo, lo retiró, y

luego metió dos dedos a la fuerza en su abertura. La folló con sus dedos hasta que ella

pensó que perdería la razón con la necesidad.

Ella se retorció contra el banco, intentando aliviar su excitación, pero su mano

grande la sujetó presionándola contra la dura superficie.

Ahora, sobre el asunto de compartir, - dijo él casualmente como si tuvieran una

conversación civilizada, - es que Ryan querrá follar este lindo coño mientras Ty toma

tu culo. - Matt presionó su pulgar contra el rosetón de su culo, y ella no podía ayudar

27

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

pero presionó contra él. Él metió el dedo grueso en su ano, y ella se meció en contra de

sus dedos, necesitando, dolorida, queriendo lo que sus palabras oscuras prometían.

Sus dedos y su pulgar follaron su coño y su culo mientras su cuerpo entero se

estremecía y zumbaba. Un toque de su clítoris y gritaría su liberación. Ella jadeó,

esperando, esperando que él terminase lo que empezó pero teniendo miedo de que

esto fuera parte de su examen.

Y eso es todo antes de que conozcas a nuestros hermanos Brock y Lachlan.

Ambos son Doms. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? - Él no esperó su respuesta. - Quiere

decir que les gusta atar a sus mujeres y darles latigazos antes de follar cada hueco

suyo. Este morado en tu culo va a sentirse como una pluma comparada a lo que Brock

y Lachlan van a hacer.

Ella tembló con un poco de miedo. Matt estaba tratando de asustarla, intentando

obligarla a irse, y posiblemente estaba ganando, pero entonces vio a Ty guiñar el ojo y

se dio cuenta de que Brock y Lachlan no eran los ogros que Matt estaba elaborando.

Había leído libros de Doms y subs antes y creía que se trataba usualmente de

satisfacción mutua, no el tipo de tortura que Matt describía.

Los dedos de Matt se aquietaron en su culo y su coño. - ¿Preparada para volver a

casa ahora? - Preguntó él calmadamente.

No, - dijo ella intensamente. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse otra vez, y ella

gimió por la sensación deliciosa. - Quiero quedarme, - dijo ella más firmemente aun

aunque el orgasmo la cautivaba. Simplemente un empuje más, un toque de su clítoris,

una sensación intensa más…

Matt abofeteó su culo, y el escozor fue directamente a su útero. Ella lloriqueó

mientras su clímax pasó rápidamente a través de ella, sus piernas tensándose, su

espalda arqueándose, su coño y su culo pulsando alrededor de sus dedos. Matt

continuó presionando dentro de ella, su otra mano acariciando apaciguadoramente

hacia abajo su columna vertebral. Ella suspiró mientras el calor fluía a través de sus

extremidades cansadas y luego suspiró otra vez cuando Matt retiró sus dedos

lentamente.

Él parecía respirar tan pesadamente como ella, y ella intentó ponerse de pie,

queriendo darle cualquier cosa que él necesitara para experimentar el mismo tipo de

placer intenso que justamente él le había dado. Pero él le mantuvo sujeta y no la dejó

moverse.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que él silenciosamente conferenciaba con sus

hermanos, y luego él dijo cansadamente, - Muy Bien. Puedes quedarte hasta que la

tormenta se acabe. Entonces si todavía no quieres ir a casa, calcularemos algo más

permanente.

Él dejó el cuarto sin mirar atrás.

28

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

John observó el modo de andar doloroso de su hermano conforme él caminaba

por el cuarto. Pobre tipo. Hacer una salida arrogante mientras lucía la madre de todas

las erecciones duras no era una cosa fácil. Echó una mirada hacia abajo a su propia

erección y luego sobre la mujer que la había causado. Infierno, la mujer era caliente.

Ella no sólo había aceptado todo lo que Matt había dicho y había hecho, sino que

absolutamente había gozado con ello.

Él vio que Ryan y Ty sonreían felizmente pero advirtió que Peter no estaba en el

cuarto. John no estaba seguro de cuando Peter había salido pero apostaría una docena

de créditos que estaba antes del clímax bellísimo de Mikayla. John hizo una nota

mental para ir hasta el final del problema de Peter, pero primero necesitaba tratar con

una mujer muy exhausta.

Logró llegar al lado de Mikayla antes que uno de los gemelos.

Vamos, princesa, - dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la estabilizaba

cuando ella pareció bambolearse. - Vamos a limpiarte arriba y a volver a la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza cansadamente y se apoyó contra él. Dio traspiés

durante un paso o dos, de tal modo que John la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó el resto

del camino hasta su habitación.

Él la ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, y después de más esfuerzo del que pensó

necesario, se la ingenió para desenredar el traje de cuerdas. Era el mismo traje que

todas las putas llevaban puesto en el club que él y sus hermanos visitaban cuando la

necesidad los llamaba, pero por alguna razón, a él no le gustó que Mikayla lo llevara.

Matt podía haber pagado para que ella fuera su puta por un año, pero la mujer

había elegido cubrir los gastos cuándo tuvo otra opción, así que para la forma de

pensar de John eso no la hacía una prostituta. Semánticamente, quizá, en vista de que

ella había acordado hacer el amor con todos ellos, pero John podía ver la distinción.

Él sujetó el traje despreciable de cuerda en su mano por un momento antes de

abrir el vertedero del incinerador y dejarlo caer adentro. Mikayla sonrió, sugiriendo

que ella estaba tan feliz por ver el traje ahí como él.

Él la ayudó a entrar en la ducha, le mostró donde estaba todo, y dejó el cuarto de

baño. Luego él se colocó sobre su cama, clavando los ojos en el techo y cavilando sobre

el protocolo correcto. ¿Le debería ofrecer a ella su cama y debería pasar la noche en su

oficina, o la debería invitar a su cama para la noche?

Lo último le interesó demasiado, y sintió la erección que realmente no había

bajado al punto de partida hincharse otra vez. Ella era bella y llena de vida y valiente, y

lo menos que él debería hacer era darle a ella la elección.

29

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Un sonido suave de la puerta le avisó de su presencia, y él intentó mantener bajo

control su libido mientras ella entraba en su dormitorio llevando puesta nada más que

una toalla. Mentalmente intentó relajarse, la había visto completamente desnuda hace

solo unos minutos, pero eso no pareció cambiar el hecho de que se sintiese altamente

excitado viéndola envuelta en una toalla.

Ella parecía nerviosa e insegura de qué hacer después, así que él rápidamente se

levantó fuera de la cama y se encaminó hacia su armario. Agarró una camiseta limpia

para ella pero realmente no tenía nada que le sentara bien. Hizo una nota mental para

comprar alguna ropa más pequeña la próxima vez que fuera a la ciudad, asumiendo,

claro está, que ella no cambiase de idea y saliese cuando la tormenta se acabase.

John le dio a ella la camisa y observó, ligeramente divertido, como se las

ingeniaba para ponerse la camisa antes de quitarse la toalla. Incluso después de la

demostración increíble que les había dado en el laboratorio de Ryan y Ty, la mujer

todavía se aferraba a su modestia. En este planeta, eso era una cosa rara.

¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó él, y ella asintió con la cabeza de manera

entusiasta. - Está bien, te traeré algo de comida, y luego quiero que duermas un poco.

Ella lució como si fuera a discutir, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por

un enorme bostezo. Él se rió silenciosamente y no pudo evitar cepillar los rizos

caprichosos de su frente.

¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza, inseguro ya sea que le preguntaba por si él se quedaba a

hacerle compañía a ella o conservar su _compañía. _- Lo siento, princesa. Tengo un

montón de trabajo que hacer, y tú en realidad necesitas descansar un poco.

¿Puedo ir a buscarte después de que duerma un poco? - Él sonrió por sus

palabras. Era bueno que ella quisiese pasar el tiempo con él, pero sospechaba que tenía

más que ver con no quedarse sola que con cualquier atracción verdadera que sintiera

por él.

Claro, - se oyó decir a sí mismo, - mi oficina está abajo el extremo más alejado

de dicho vestíbulo. Pero procura dormir primero. Estaré de regreso con algo de comida

en un minuto.

Mikayla observó a John mientras caminaba por el cuarto. Él parecía ser un tipo

realmente agradable, como Matt, Ty y Ryan. Había visto a otro hermano en el

laboratorio, pero Matt había estado ocupado enseñándola a ella qué esperar de todo

sus hermanos, así es que no había tenido posibilidad de conocer a Peter. Al menos

supo su nombre, pero notó su ausencia cuando la niebla de su clímax finalmente había

aclarado de su mente. Le preocupó lo que eso quería decir pero intentó poner los

pensamientos perturbadores a un lado.

30

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Matt le había contado a ella sobre la inclinación de Brock y Lachlan por el BDSM

como una forma de darle miedo y obligarla a irse, pero el pensamiento de ser zurrada

siempre le había dado un poco de emoción. Simplemente imaginar lo que dos

experimentados Doms le podrían hacer le enviaba temblores ondeando de arriba abajo

por su columna vertebral.

A Ty y Ryan les podría gustar compartir, pero sentía instintivamente que no

harían nada que ella no quisiera y con seguridad nunca la lastimarían.

Si la verdad era dicha, Matt era el único por el que estaba más preocupada.

Él había dicho que le gustaba ser controlador, pero ella básicamente le había

restado valor a eso eligiendo quedarse. Él no parecía renuente a compartir a una mujer

con sus hermanos, pero parecía reacio a compartirla a ella.

¿Lo había decepcionado con su elección?

Se rindió en la cama, considerando cuidadosamente todo lo que había ocurrido

en un tiempo tan breve. Menos de cinco días atrás, se había creído enamorada de un

hombre que, en su mayor parte, la trató bien. Sólo había visto atisbos de un

temperamento terrible, pero él siempre había logrado volverse a controlar

rápidamente.

Sin embargo, aunque él se deshiciese de ella en un planeta dónde las mujeres

eran consideradas vaginas andantes realmente no concordaba con las atenciones

previas del hombre.

¿Por qué tuvieron que venir aquí en primer lugar? Seguramente, Jet sabía algo

acerca del planeta antes de aterrizar. O, por lo menos, supo la verdad cuando habían

tomado una habitación individual y sólo para visitas del hotel. Cerró sus ojos e intentó

no recordar qué tan confiada y tonta había sido. Dios mío, esperó no repetir sus

errores.

Despertó varias horas más tarde, asombrada de que se hubiera quedado dormida

tan rápidamente pero sintiéndose mucho más refrescada y relajada que en mucho

tiempo. Un plato cubierto de emparedados estaba al lado de la cama, y los agarró y

comió vorazmente. Nunca verdaderamente había apreciado tener la barriga llena hasta

que había tenido que sobrevivir con un estómago vacío por un tiempo.

La comida no era algo que ella daría por supuesto otra vez.

Los emparedados se terminaron y se encargó de sus otras necesidades, Mikayla

anduvo de aquí para allá por el cuarto durante cinco minutos antes de ir a la puerta y

mirar con atención en el corredor. Miró de arriba a abajo el largo vestíbulo,

preguntándose que fin había querido decir John. Con un mental encogimiento de

hombros, giró a la izquierda, imaginándose que si estaba equivocada simplemente

tendría que volver sobre los pasos.

31

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Dio con los nudillos en la última puerta, y cuando una voz profunda llamó, -

Entra, torció la manilla y entró.

Mikayla. - Peter parecía más alarmado que ella. Él se recobró rápidamente para

preguntar, - ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

No. - Mikayla se movió por el cuarto unos pasos más. No había planeado

hablar con él tan pronto pero creía que podía quitarse de en medio las preguntas

embarazosas mientras tuviera la oportunidad. - Simplemente me preguntaba por qué

dejaste el laboratorio antes. - Él pareció avergonzado por un momento pero negó con la

cabeza y contestó, - Mi partida no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

Entonces, - preguntó ella, intentando obtener respuestas sin ofenderle, - ¿no te

importa si me quedo?

De ningún modo. - Él le dio una sonrisa leve.

¿Pero? - Preguntó detectando que había algo más en su respuesta.

Pero no requeriré tus servicios personales a pesar de lo que Matt te haya dicho.

Oh. - Ella no tenía idea de qué decir después de un rechazo tan breve. - Yo...

uhm... simplemente... uhm, - _¿Dónde mierda está la salida?, _- quiero salir de tu camino.

Siento i – interrumpirte.

Finalmente, logró doblar hacia la puerta y escapó. Afortunadamente antes de que

Peter viese las lágrimas enturbiando sus ojos.

32

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Darien observó a Serena escaparse de su oficina y se sintió más bajo que una babosa. Ella no merecía su hostilidad. Ella no era la mujer con quien estaba furioso, pero tratar de explicar sus razones para querer evitarla parecía algo horrible para compartir con una virtual desconocida. Especialmente cuando realmente no les había contado a sus hermanos la historia completa, tampoco.

Intentó regresar su atención a los informes geológicos de inspección de sondeo pero no parecía poder enfocar su cerebro. De algún modo, se encontró fijando la mirada en la puerta a través de la cual Serena había escapado.

En realidad la debería encontrar y disculparse. Pero se sentó allí en lugar de eso y volvió a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido con su prometida hace quince meses. Su prometida no había sido como Serena, así es que tan sólo podía asumir que era la presencia de una mujer, cualquier mujer, no Serena, la que haría volver sus recuerdos, más dolorosos. Pero a pesar de eso, no tenía nada que ver con Serena. Las elecciones de su prometida habían sido de ella. Realmente necesitaba disculparse.

Rubeus estaba de pie en el momento que ella atravesó corriendo su puerta.

-¿Problemas, princesa? - Preguntó él mientras la atrajo dentro de su abrazo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se agarró apremiante. Serena tembló en sus brazos por un momento y luego pareció relajarse ligeramente.

-Ya no, - dijo ella mientras suspiraba y se apoyaba contra él.

Él quiso preguntar lo que sucedió, pero se sintió tan agradable simplemente abrazarla que dejó a un lado las preguntas. Después de un corto tiempo, él se movió hacia atrás en su silla y la puso encima de su regazo. Ella estaba tan quieta que se preguntó si se había dormido hasta que finalmente levantó su cabeza y miró alrededor de su área de trabajo.

-Bonita oficina. ¿Qué haces tú?

-Manejo las finanzas y contratos principalmente. Ocasionalmente, ayudo a Jadite y Haruka en su laboratorio, pero en la mayoría de los casos, hago el trabajo de administración. Básicamente, soy el tipo que consigue pagar las cuentas.

-Oh, - dijo ella, pareciendo más interesada de lo que esperaba. - Siempre he amado los números, las matemáticas, la contabilidad, llevar las cuentas… - Ella se cayó cuando notó la sonrisa en su cara. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada. - Él intentó controlar la amplia sonrisa tonta que podía sentir en su cara.

- Simplemente nunca he conocido a una mujer interesada en lo que hago. La mayoría de la gente piensa que es bastante aburrido.

-¿De veras? - Ella pareció asombrada por sus palabras. - Sé… bien, _supe _que bastantes mujeres contables y tenedoras de libros trabajan en la Tierra, pero supongo que eso parecería extraño para un hombre que vive de un planeta como este.

-Realmente, - dijo él sonriendo ampliamente, - mis hermanos y yo estamos sólo aquí con un contrato de unos tres años para una misión geológica y el estudio del impacto medioambiental. Una vez que acabemos aquí, haremos el equipaje y seguiremos adelante hacia el siguiente planeta.

-¿Así que donde naciste? ¿Dónde creciste? - Él se rió de su entusiasmo, feliz por consentirle su curiosidad. - Nosotros en realidad crecimos en la Tierra. Nuestros padres todavía viven en un pequeño pueblo en Nevada, donde las relaciones poliamorosas son la norma.

-¿Polia…?

-Poliamorosas. Quiere decir cónyuges múltiples viviendo en una relación comprometida. - Él decidió que se veía realmente linda cuando estaba confundida, pero intentó explicarse más completamente. - En nuestra familia, tenemos a dos madres y tres padres.

-¿Entonces tus hermanos?

-Sabemos que madre dio a luz a cada uno de nosotros, por supuesto, pero nuestros padres son hermanos, así es que nadie sabe con toda certeza que padre es de quién.

-¿Así que compartirme con tus hermanos...?

-No me molestaría en absoluto.

Ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, y él sintió que comprendió la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Ella vaciló antes de preguntarle otra pregunta. - ¿Le molestaría a los demás?

Él tenía una idea bastante buena de que se refería a Mamoru, quizás a Darien también, pero en su mayor parte a Mamoru. - Jadaite y Haruka siempre comparten, y Diamante y Endimión ambos son Doms, así es que compartir a una mujer es bastante corriente para ellos. Por lo que respecta a Darien, ninguno de nosotros está seguro de los detalles, pero él estuvo comprometido con una mujer en la Tierra durante un tiempo, pero algo ocurrió, y ha evitado cualquier tipo de enredo emocional desde entonces. Tal vez eso es algo en lo que le puedes ayudar a superar. - Él dijo las palabras antes de que se diese cuenta de la verdad de ellas. Compartir a una mujer tan dulce como Serena justamente podría ser lo qué Darien necesitaba para curarse del daño del pasado.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, - habló ella entre dientes contra su pecho, y él amablemente levantó su barbilla con su mano de forma que pudiera verle su cara.

-¿Él hizo algo? - Preguntó Rubeus, un poco sorprendido por la cólera que surgió a través de él.

-No, - contestó Serena, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente. No, - él simplemente dijo que él no ah… requeriría mis servicios.

Rubeus sonrió y la atrajo cerca otra vez. - Peter puede pensar que eso es lo que él quiere. - Él se encogió de hombros, intentando convencerse para mantenerse apartado de los problemas de Darien, con todo y eso agregó, - Pero algunos meses contigo alrededor, bien, tengo la certeza de que puedes cambiar su intención. - Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho y guardó silencio por algún rato.

Con el tiempo, ella susurró la última pregunta que él esperaba. - ¿Te molesta que sea una puta?

Él la movió fuera de su regazo, la aguantó delante de él, y recogió sus manos con las suyas. - Serena, Mamoru pudo haber pagado mucho dinero para romper el contrato con tu chulo, pero nadie aquí piensa en ti como una puta, especialmente Mamoru. Todos nosotros sabemos las circunstancias que te trajeron a este planeta. Eres una víctima, no una puta asalariada.

-Pero, - dijo ella nerviosamente, - elegí quedarme aquí como una puta en vez de regresar a la Tierra.

Él se rió entre dientes pero se calló rápidamente cuando vio su expresión amarga.

-Princesa, ninguno de mis hermanos jamás te hará hacer nada que no quieras hacer, ni siquiera Endimión y Diamante. Como Doms, podrían empujar tus límites o pedirte que te pongas a prueba como nunca antes, pero nunca te lastimarían. Ninguno de mis hermanos lo haría, - repitió él, queriendo tener la seguridad de que ella entendiese. -

¿Qué harías si regresaras a la Tierra?

Ella pareció asombrada por el cambio de tema pero contestó calmadamente.

Trabajé como una asistente administrativa. Él le sonrió a sus palabras suaves. – Pues bien, entonces, - dijo él, rápidamente entresacando los pormenores a través de su cerebro, - parecería que hemos encontrado una respuesta para nuestro problema.

Todos nosotros tenemos trabajo de oficina y mantenimiento del archivo que necesita hacerse. Puedes trabajar como una asistente administrativa y encargada del archivo mientras estés aquí. Dios sabe que a Mamoru no le venía mal alguna ayuda con su trabajo de oficina. El hombre tiene una manera de escribir como arañazo de pollo.

Ella soltó una risita mientras él esperaba lo que haría.

-¿Así que, princesa, ahora que eres oficialmente una empleada y no una puta asalariada, qué te gustaría hacer primero? - Ella consumió el resto de la tarde reorganizando sus archivos y estableciendo un sistema más eficiente. Ahora si él simplemente pudiera poner bajo control su libido. Él suspiró y ajustó su polla con disimulo bajo su escritorio. ¿Por qué infiernos la deseaba más ahora que no estaba aquí para el sexo? Él sacudió su cabeza abruptamente e intentó concentrarse en el informe delante de él.

-Rubeus, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dispara, - dijo él, intentando sonar más relajado de lo que se sentía.

-¿Era eso cierto? ¿Todas esas cosas que Mamoru dijo antes? - El recordatorio de ella repantigada sobre el mostrador del laboratorio de y Jadaite mientras Mamoru la follaba con el dedo hasta un orgasmo asombroso era una imagen grabada a fuego en su cerebro para siempre. Se esforzó en recordar lo que había dicho Mamoru.

-¿Las cosas acerca de nuestras… preferencias? - Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza de vuelta incluso aunque pensar acerca de ella de esa manera era algo que en realidad necesitaba evitar.

-Oh, - dijo ella en un tono evasivo.

Él quería preguntar más pero al mismo tiempo descartar el tema entero.

Pensando acerca de ella en sus rodillas mientras su polla se deslizaba más profunda y más profunda en su boca no ayudaba a la rigidez dura que estaba tratando de controlar.

-¿Si soy contratada como una asistente administrativa, me hace eso aun una puta por querer experimentar las cosas que Mamoru describió?

-Claro que no, - contestó John rápidamente. Él y sus hermanos regularmente asistían a los clubes en la ciudad para rascar sus picazones, así también condenándola por el mismo tipo de deseos sería más que un poco hipócrita.

-¿Quizás podamos explorar esa idea un día?

-Ven aquí, princesa. - Él estaba de pie y aguantaba sus brazos abiertos, y ella se movió hacia su abrazo sin titubear.

Él se dobló para capturar sus labios, simplemente el toque ligero como una pluma más leve, pero ella respondió tan dulcemente que él hundió su cabeza más bajo y reclamó su boca más duro. Su lengua bailó contra la suya, el suspiro suave de ella enviando toda su sangre apresuradamente hacia el sur.

Para cuando él rompió el beso, estaban ambos respirando con fuerza. Pero él tenía que ir más despacio. Si ella acudía a él, quería que eso no fuera deliberadamente, porque ella sentía que se lo debía. Él la atrajo más cerca contra él y alisó con una mano su cabello rizado.

-Cada vez que necesites rascar esa picazón, - dijo él deliberadamente, intentando desenredar sus emociones por la idea, - simplemente házmelo saber.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero entonces se salió de sus brazos, y él se acongojó por la pérdida de su calor.

Confusa como el infierno por sus anhelos, Serena dio otro paso y luego regresó al archivador. Realmente no había tenido la intención de iniciar esta conversación, pero las palabras oscuras que Mamoru había expresado con un gruñido en el laboratorio todavía enviaban zumbidos a través de su cuerpo.

Quizá la parte más extraña de todo esto era que confiaba en los hermanos, en todos ellos, incluso en los dos que aún le faltaba por conocer, y eso se traducía en deseo físico. Tan extraño cómo que la idea de trabajar como una puta para estos hombres no le había parecido en absoluto aborrecible pero la idea de sexo con desconocidos en el club la había llenado de temor. Si no hubiera estado tan desesperada, nunca habría considerado la idea, pero ahora estaba agradecida de que sus acciones la hubieran guiado aquí.

No había tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace bastante tiempo. Seiya le había dicho que la amaba y la respetaba y la había tratado como una princesa hasta que se había deshecho de ella en este planeta. Ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero después de los primeros intentos torpes, Seiya la había declarado inadecuada y había evitado el sexo con ella desde entonces. Había intentado no pensar acerca del hombre, pero mirando en retrospectiva podía ver bastantes incongruencias en su comportamiento. De hecho, sus acciones se parecían más a las de un hombre intentando sacarla fuera del cuadro.

Seiya literalmente la había sacado de su piso, y de su planeta anfitrión, en las semanas desde su primer encuentro. Él le había pedido a ella que se casase con él, le había prometido un futuro brillante, y luego la había abandonado en este jodido planeta sin dinero o ni transporte. Había estado tan lastimada por sus acciones que realmente no había considerado que él probablemente nunca hubiera sentido nada por ella en primer lugar. ¿Lo cual sugeriría que? ¿Que alguien no la había querido alrededor?

Ella negó con la cabeza por la ridiculez de ese pensamiento. Ella era simplemente una asistente administrativa, nadie especial, así verse metida sin razón en alguna clase de teoría de conspiración era muy improbable. Tal vez era justo lo que pareció, un hombre egoísta que cambió de idea.

Intentó soltar la cólera que los pensamientos de Seiya y sus acciones enviaban a través de ella. En cierta forma, todo lo que había ocurrido la había llevado aquí, y por eso, estaba agradecida. Echó una mirada a Rubeus.

Él había vuelto a su escritorio, pero a juzgar por su silencio rígido, no tenía mucha suerte concentrándose. Había sentido su polla dura presionada contra ella hinchándose cuando él la había abrazado con suavidad antes, y las ideas perversas comenzaron a producir un efecto indeseado en su cabeza. Jamás en realidad había dado una mamada antes.

-Rubeus. - Él miró hacia arriba y sonrió, pero cambió de posición en su asiento torpemente, y ella sospechó que su polla estaba todavía dura. Su mirada se lanzó alrededor del cuarto, no propiamente evitando la de ella pero no de veras encontrándola, tampoco. - ¿Me puedes enseñar cómo te gusta que te chupen la polla?

Eso obtuvo su completa atención. Sus ojos brillaron y parecieron hacerse más oscuros, pero él sonrió y dijo casualmente, - Claro, un día.

-¿Hoy? - Preguntó ella mientras daba un paso más junto al escritorio.

Él hizo retroceder su silla tan rápidamente que golpeó ruidosamente su rodilla, pero cuando se puso de pie se alejó de ella.

-Princesa, - dijo él en un tono preventivo de voz, - Mamoru no exageraba cuando él dijo que me gustaba eso rudo. Necesitas estar realmente segura de que es lo que quieres.

En respuesta, ella simplemente levantó la camiseta sobre su cabeza y se puso ante él desnuda.

-Estoy segura, - dijo ella cuándo él no se movió todavía. - Quiero aprender qué te complace.

Él cerró sus ojos, pareció contar hasta diez, y luego dio un paso hacia ella. – Con tal de que pueda devolverte el favor, - dijo él mientras la recogió en sus brazos.

Ya, sus pezones estaban perlados con deseo, y se quedó sin aliento mientras los picos tiesos rozaban contra el material suave de su camisa.

-Yo primero, - dijo él mientras la levantaba encima del borde de su escritorio. -

Recuéstate, princesa. Quiero saborear este coño. - El calor pulsó hacia el corazón de ella, y sus piernas se abrieron involuntariamente en invitación. Él se arrodilló delante de ella y abrió más sus muslos abiertos. Ella ya podía sentir su crema recubriendo sus pliegues pelados. Sujetó sus piernas duro contra el escritorio, agachó su cabeza, y rodó su lengua de arriba abajo por su raja.

Gimió por el calor, húmedo, deslizándose y se quedó sin aliento mientras él lamía alrededor de su clítoris. Apenas podía respirar mientras él usaba sus dedos para abrir sus labios más y luego meter su lengua profundamente en su carne sensitiva.

Una y otra vez, su lengua exploró su coño, sus dedos jugueteando con el bulto henchido de nervios que latía con cada empuje. Él lamió por todas partes, formando remolinos con su lengua alrededor y alrededor hasta que ella estuvo próxima a gritar.

Abrumada, ella intentó apartar a la fuerza su cabeza, pero él zumbó contra su piel, inmovilizando sus manos con una suya, y entonces la empujó sobre ese borde invisible.

Su orgasmo se rompió a través de ella, cada músculo apretando y pulsando mientras las paredes de su coño se agitaban en contra de su lengua.

Él la calmó con manos suaves y lametazos largos y lentos contra sus labios. Con el tiempo, la tormenta dentro de ella pasó, y yació exhausta en el escritorio.

-Princesa, - dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y luego se recostó sobre ella para besar su boca, - eres deliciosa y muy, muy adictiva. Pienso que voy a querer hacer eso muy a menudo.

Ella se burló de su tonta sonrisa abierta y le permitió ayudarla a subir. Pero en lugar de ponerla de pie, la puso encima de su regazo. Se abrazó a él por varios minutos, pero pronto su necesidad por darle gozo ascendió hasta que se levantó.

Ella estaba delante de él, preguntándose lo que debería hacer después, pero él pareció comprender su dilema. Él alejó su silla luego se quitó su ropa. Su polla estaba parada larga y orgullosa entre ellos, y su boca salivó simplemente por la idea de saborearle.

-Ponte de rodillas, - susurró él. Ella rápidamente cumplió. Con una mano suave, él levantó su barbilla a fin de que ella le contemplase. - No quiero asustarte. Si las cosas se hacen demasiado intensas, necesito que aprietes duramente aquí mismo.

Él subió las manos de ella a sus pelotas, y ella las ahuecó amablemente. A ella no le gustó la idea, y él lo debió leer en su cara porque negó con la cabeza y dijo, - ésta es la única forma. Si me pongo demasiado intenso o te lastimo, puede ser la única forma de obtener mi atención. - Ella tragó nerviosamente pero afirmó con la cabeza, decidida a darle cualquier cosa que él necesitara. - No tienes que hacer esto, - dijo él otra vez.

Pero él leyó sus emociones correctamente porque sonrió, negó con la cabeza, y dijo, -

Está Bien, empezaremos despacio.

Él puso una mano a cada lado de su cara, tocando amablemente sus labios con sus pulgares. Con cautela exquisita, presionó primero uno y luego el otro pulgar en su boca. Ella corrió su lengua sobre los dedos invasores e intentó sonreír por la expresión en su cara.

Él corrió la piel áspera de sus pulgares sobre sus dientes, la sensación extrañamente íntima. La observó estrechamente, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y deslizaba la cabeza de su polla sobre sus labios.

-Abre para mí, - pidió con una voz profunda.

Ella abrió su boca tan ancha como podía, sus pulgares presionándola en contra de su mandíbula, forzándola más ancha todavía. Su polla se deslizó en su boca, masajeando el techo mientras se deslizaba de acá para allá adentro poco hondo bombeando. Cada vez, se deslizó un poco más profundo, y ella succionó con sus labios alrededor de él para sujetarle allí.

Pero él se retiró completamente, corriendo su polla suave por sus labios otra vez.

Todavía sujetando su mandíbula, otra vez dio masaje a su boca interior con sus pulgares, y ella tragó alrededor de la intrusión. Los ojos de él se hicieron aún más oscuros, y empujó hacia atrás la cabeza de su polla en su boca. Ella lamió el pre-semen de su abertura, comenzando a notar su sabor único en su lengua.

Él gimió y se deslizó más profundo en su boca. Sus manos agarraron cada lado de su cabeza mientras se deslizaba más lejos todavía y golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Ella respiró fuertemente y con dificultad, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil. Ella empujó contra sus muslos, poniendo el máximo empeño en respirar, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-Traga, - demandó él, y ella se esforzó en concentrarse en hacer lo que él le pedía. Finalmente, ella logró tragar, permitiendo a su polla entrar aun más allá abajo de su garganta.

-Bien, - dijo él mientras se deslizaba fuera para después sumergirse de vuelta hacia adentro. - Otra vez, - mandó él, y esta vez, ella lo hizo un poco más fácilmente. Él sonrió y repitió la acción.

Lentamente, de atrás a adelante, más profundo y más profundo, él folló su boca.

Él mantuvo su cabeza atrapada, no dejándole retirarse. Ella se sujetó contra sus muslos y relajó su garganta más aún. Él gimió mientras se deslizaba profundamente y se quedó allí.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él, usando sus pulgares para quitar el pelo de sus ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como mejor pudo alrededor de su polla invasora. Él sonrió y luego susurró, - Espera. - Él salió y empujó en la parte de atrás rápidamente. Ella casi respiró fuertemente y con dificultad, pero él se retiró rápido y lo hizo nuevamente.

Dentro y fuera, golpeó en su boca, no dándole descanso, ni alivio temporal. Ella tragó una y otra vez, temblando con su propio deseo. Darle gozo así era indescriptible. Aun sujetado por su agarre, se sintió poderosa, en control.

-Tócate a ti misma, - pidió él, y ella bajó su mano hacia su clítoris sin titubear.

Presionó en contra de la carne hinchada, asombrada al percatarse de que estaba al borde de otro clímax intenso. Serena tembló mientras él empujó en ella una última vez.

-Traga, - dijo él jadeantemente mientras su semen golpeaba su lengua y se deslizaba abajo de su garganta.

Ella gimió por su sabor salado, lamiendo su polla por completo y todavía presionando con fuerza contra su clítoris.

Él se despegó de su boca, cayó hasta sus rodillas, cubrió la mano de ella con la suya, y llevó su cuerpo al orgasmo. Ella gimió mientras el calor inundaba cada terminación nerviosa, y sus rodillas y sus caderas se doblaron. Pero Rubeus estaba allí para sujetarla hacia arriba, recogiéndola en su abrazo y besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Princesa, - dijo él en una inhalación jadeante, - eso fue increíble. - Ella asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo no pronunciado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

La cena fue un asunto interesante. Aparentemente, todos los hermanos se reunían cada día para la comida de la noche. Diamante y Endimión se demorarían por la tormenta y probablemente no llegarían a casa por otra semana más, pero aun con sólo cinco de ellos, era una comida ruidosa.

Se rieron y estuvieron bromeando con los otros. La camaradería y el respeto entre ellos eran muy obvios, y fue realmente una experiencia agradable para Serena simplemente observar que a los cinco les gustaba su comida. Pronto, la conversación recurrió a sus planes para dormir. Ellos estaban intentando naturalmente sobresalir mutuamente para suplicar por sus casos individuales para ver donde debería ella pasar la noche en sus camas cuando Rubeus explicó los acontecimientos del día.

¿Asistente administrativa? - Finalmente, Jadaite dijo felizmente, - Rubeus realmente necesita que alguien lo organice. - Mamoru parecía aliviado, contento, y molesto al mismo tiempo, y ella aun no podía comenzar a sondear el por qué. Él no quería que ella se quedara como puta, entonces ¿por qué estaba molesto con ella ahora?

Ella intentó hacer contacto visual con él, pero él mantenía apartada la mirada.

Indecisa por si confrontarle delante de todos los demás, vaciló, pero él tomó la decisión en sus manos.

Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de esta mañana, - dijo él rígidamente.

Todos los ojos le recurrieron primero a él y luego a ella. Ella no supo qué decir.

En cuanto a ella concernía, él no tenía nada de que disculparse. - Lo siento mucho, y no ocurrirá de nuevo. - Él no miró a nadie mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación, y los ojos de ella buscaron los de Rebues, silenciosamente buscando su consejo.

Ve tras él, - dijo él con una sonrisa. - Él simplemente necesita un poco de convencimiento.

Ella sonrió un poco más cuando vio las miradas sorprendidas de los gemelos. Les guiñó el ojo ambos, intentando ignorar la indiferencia de Darien, y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Mamoru sintió náuseas. Prácticamente había forzado a Serena esta mañana. Dios mío, era un tonto tan insensible. Incluso no había pensado acerca de ofrecerle a ella algún otro tipo de trabajo. Tal vez había estado en este jodido planeta demasiado tiempo porque ni se le había ocurrido que las mujeres fueran capaces de algo más que la prostitución.

La vergüenza quemó a través de él cuando pensó cómo sus madres reaccionarían a eso.

_¡Mierda!_

Casi había logrado llegar a su dormitorio cuando ella bajó corriendo por el vestíbulo.

Mamoru, - dijo ella mientras se acercaba más y desaceleró hasta andar, - pienso que necesitamos hablar.

Ella le sonrió bondadosamente, y su corazón se torció verdaderamente algo más fuerte. ¿Dios mío, por qué no estaba ella hirviendo de cólera por lo que él había hecho?

Él no merecía el perdón, así que ¿por qué estaba hablando con él?

Lo siento, - dijo él otra vez. - Si pudiese volver atrás, lo haría.

Yo no, - dijo ella firmemente. Él finalmente hizo contacto visual con ella y quedó aturdido por ver la pasión en su expresión. - Esta mañana me diste una experiencia increíble. Una que no estoy dispuesta a olvidar.

Pero…

Ella le interceptó completamente con un gesto inquieto de su mano. - ¿Piensas, - dijo ella coléricamente, - que a los hombres son los únicos que les gusta el sexo?

Uf, no. Yo… uh… - él podía sentir el deseo vagar y cerró de golpe su boca descartando el resto de lo que seguramente eran palabras pobremente escogidas.

Está Bien, Mamoru. Aquí está la verdad. Me gustó todo lo que me hiciste esta mañana. Me gustó eso. Lograste hacerme sentir más querida y satisfecha que cualquier otro con unas simples palabras en mi vida entera. Contratándome Rubeus como asistente administrativa quiere decir que tengo posibilidad de reembolsarte el dinero que te adeudo. - Él negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir que ella no necesitaba reembolsar el dinero, pero ella gruñó por la frustración y pareció lo suficientemente enojada como para querer retorcer sus orejas. Él se tragó lo que él quería decir y permaneció quieto.

Trabajar como empleada quiere decir que ya no soy una puta asalariada.

Quiere decir que tengo libertad de hacer mis propias elecciones. Él asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. Quiere decir ese si elijo tener relaciones sexuales con uno o con todos ustedes, entonces es lo que yo quiero. ¿De acuerdo? - Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez, esta vez asustado de hablar por temor a revelar simplemente lo excitado que se sentía. Elegir tener relaciones sexuales y elegir hacer el amor con él no era una cosa exactamente igual.

Ella pareció notar su dilema, de cualquier modo, porque dio un paso más cercano y posó su mano sobre su erección rápidamente creciente. - Dijiste que te gusta tener el mando. ¿Debería retroceder? - _¡Infierno no!_

Él sonrió, sintiéndose algo más relajado de lo que había estado desde la primera vez que la conoció. _¿Dios mío, fue eso realmente sólo veinticuatro horas atrás?_

¿Dónde pensabas dormir esta noche?

En tu cama, claro está, - contestó ella descaradamente.

Él se rió y abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara. Ella se movió gradualmente hacia su dominio personal y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño como si perteneciese allí.

Extraño qué tan cómoda se sentía.

¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes de repuesto?

En el tercer cajón, - contestó él mientras andaba de aquí para allá por la habitación poniendo en orden algunas cosas.

No era exactamente desordenado, y ella había estado allí antes, pero simplemente sintió la necesidad de que no pensara que era un patán. Oyó el agua corriendo en la ducha y consideró brevemente unirse a ella pero decidió que no. Tanto como le gustaba tener el mando, parecía importante que ella viniera a él por su libre voluntad.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño envuelta sólo en una toalla.

Su polla se despertó por completo otra vez, una reacción que por su cercanía realmente no podría encubrir. Agarró una de sus camisas limpias y se la tiró a ella. Ella lo atrapó fácilmente y le miró para una explicación.

Él se encogió de hombros. - Me gusta verte con mis camisas. – Ella repentinamente pareció preocupada y tal vez un poco triste, y él se movió rápidamente para jalarla en sus brazos. - Mamoru, pienso que necesito decirte que Rubeus y yo, nosotros… el uhm… esta tarde, en su oficina… - Mamoru sonrió y alisó una mano sobre su pelo húmedo.

Lo sé, - dijo él, intentando no reírse por su sorpresa. - Era un poco difícil no escuchar. El edificio no es tan grande. - Ella ahondó en su abrazo, encubriendo su vergüenza. - ¿Pero la camisa?

Me gusta verte llevar puesta mi camisa. No quiere decir que no te compartiré con mis hermanos.

Oh, dijo ella, todavía sonando confundida.

Él sonrió abiertamente y luego le ayudó a entrar en la ropa y la condujo a la cama. Ella se acostó sobre su espalda y le observó con ojos anchos.

Voy simplemente a darme una ducha rápida, - dijo él y luego presionó un beso suave en sus labios. Se demoró más de lo que intentaba, y para cuando se enderezó y se alejó, su cuerpo lloraba por el orgasmo que estaba por venir.

Pero incluso después de la ducha más pequeña de la historia, para cuando regresó, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Ella se despertó con el brazo de Mamoru alrededor suyo y el pecho de él presionado contra su espalda. El abrazo reconfortante hizo poco para esconder la rigidez dura delante de él. ¿Cómo podía dormir con una erección como esa? ¿Estaba aun dormido?

Puso a prueba su sospecha presionando su culo hacia atrás y deslizando su polla entre la raya. Él siseó y se alejó ligeramente. Ella se movió más cerca y lo hizo nuevamente.

Cariño, - susurró él, - haz eso otra vez y vas a conseguir mucho más de lo que crees. - Ella rió nerviosa y lo hizo nuevamente.

Caliente, las manos impacientes deslizaron la camisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza.

Su polla se deslizó contra sus pliegues delicados al mismo tiempo que sus manos agarraron sus pechos. Apretó sus pezones mientras deslizó su polla de arriba abajo por la carne resbaladiza de los labios de su coño. La atormentó, cayendo pesadamente y bromeando con sus pechos y sus pezones hasta que ella prácticamente le rogó que la tomara.

Ella presionó hacia atrás contra su polla, esta vez logrando presionar la cabeza contra su abertura vaginal. En un empuje largo y lento, él entró en ella completamente, presionando contra ella mientras la jalaba encima de su erección. Él aguantó aún, aparentemente complacido simplemente por estar dentro de ella, y ella lloriqueó por la frustración mientras él volvía a bromear con sus pechos. Él dio un golpecito a sus pezones duros luego los apretó y los torció hasta que ella se contorsionó en sus brazos.

Él besó su cuello y extendió una mano grande sobre su barriga, aguantándola quieta, un dedo presionando contra su clítoris, manteniéndola al borde de la excitación.

Finalmente, él se retiró lentamente y luego empujó profundamente otra vez.

Lentamente, creó el ritmo, asiendo su cadera con su otra mano, controlando sus movimientos. Comenzó a mecerse dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza, empujando profundamente. Ella jadeó mientras su excitación subía vertiginosamente más alto, abriendo la boca e implorando mientras su cima se aproximaba.

Pero entonces él empujó profundamente una última vez y se mantuvo quieto.

Ella gruñó mientras él volvía a pulsar sus pezones. Ella lloriqueó mientras él pasaba una mano sobre su estómago y sus muslos, y gimió cuando él acarició su culo. Pero, todavía, él no se movió.

Mamoru, - dijo ella con conmoción en su voz.

Shh, cariño, me ocuparé de ti. - Él comenzó de nuevo. Empujes lentos, profundos, y largo, dedos exigentes y azuzadores hasta que ella estaba sin cabeza por la necesidad. Ella quiso llorar cuándo se salió de ella completamente. Él rodó por encima de su espalda, la besó como si fuese preciosa, y luego se sujetó sobre su forma inclinada.

Él observó su cara mientras entraba en su cuerpo, sus caderas levantadas para encontrarse con su arremetida. Pero otra vez él se detuvo, flexionando hacia abajo para besar y chupar sus ya doloridos pezones. Sonrió cuando vio su expresión y luego susurró, - Espérate.

Su movimiento fue explosivo. Empujó profundo, duro, rápido. Su cuerpo explotó con la sensación mientras él la tomaba más a fondo, más completamente de lo que hubiera creído posible. Ella gritó mientras su clímax pasaba a través de ella, meciendo sus caderas contra las de él, manteniendo su satisfacción mientras él encontraba su liberación.

Ella sintió su polla latiendo dentro, sus paredes vaginales dándole masaje con los temblores secundarios de su orgasmo. Él cayó hacia adelante un momento, aplastándola con su peso, pero luego rodó a fin de que ella se colocara sobre su parte superior, su polla todavía se alojaba profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ella debió quedarse dormida porque se despertó en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a la ducha. Cuidadosamente, la enjuagó, la secó completamente, y luego la remetió en la cama. Algunos momentos más tarde, él se arrastró adentro al lado de ella y la jaló en sus brazos.

El agotamiento robó sus palabras, así es que ella suspiró su satisfacción y se movió inquietamente más cerca.

Haruka yació en su cama, deseando que las paredes en la estación no fuesen tan delgadas. Escuchar a Serena implorar que Mamoru le diese un orgasmo era una de las cosas más eróticas que alguna vez había oído. Tal vez aun más excitado por el encuentro de esta mañana en el laboratorio.

Caramba, casi había eyaculado con la pareja en el cuarto de al lado. Cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada simple ruido de follar había salido de la pared de delante tan claramente que prácticamente había sentido como si estuviera justo allí con ellos.

Haruka se esforzó realmente en ignorar la erección latiendo contra su abdomen.

Más temprano, el anuncio de John de que había contratado a Serena como asistente administrativa había tirado agua fría sobre sus planes calientes.

Después del incidente del laboratorio, afanosamente había estado planificando cuando, donde, cómo les gustaría a él y a Jadaite su compañía. No fue hasta que las palabras de Rubeus se hundieron en su mente que Haruka se percató que había pensado verdaderamente en ella como una puta. Tanto como le gustaba ella, no había previsto una conexión emocional, y no pensaba que Jadaite la tuviera, tampoco.

Tal vez la mejor cosa que podrían hacer sería echar para atrás.

Era obvio que Serena hubiera escogido a Rubeus y a Mamoru. ¿Sus hermanos que merecían ser felices, así que quién era él para follarla?

Rodó sobre su lado, gimiendo mientras su polla se deslizaba contra el pelo grueso cubriendo su bajo vientre. Claramente, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con el cambio de planes. Acarició con su mano la carne turgente, intentando pensar en cualquier otra mujer además de Serena y fallando miserablemente. Cerró sus ojos, obteniendo a la fuerza una imagen de la última mujer que él y Jadaite habían follado juntos en su mente, pero el retrato se confundió y transformó en Serena.

Cerrando los ojos culpablemente, Haruka agarró su polla más fuerte, acariciando la carne más firmemente, imaginando el calor divino de Serena mientras él empujaba en su cuerpo deseoso. Por mucho tiempo, más duro, más fuerte, avanzó lentamente en la carne rígida, jadeando silenciosamente mientras su liberación le cogía por sorpresa. La simiente caliente salió a chorros de su polla, aterrizando en su estómago y su pecho, incluso alcanzando más alto.

Hizo una mueca mientras se percataba de que los pensamientos de Serena entre él y Jadaite le daban más vueltas que cualquier recuerdo real de otra mujer.

Coléricamente, rodó fuera de la cama.

Para cuando había hecho la limpieza y había reemplazado las sábanas, la erección estaba de vuelta. Frustrado con sus reacciones insondables por una mujer ya se había decidido, no lo debería querer, trepó encima del colchón y se puso boca abajo, esperando que el dolor deliberadamente infligido desinflase su polla y le dejase dormir.

No surtió efecto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Serena agitó la cacerola, muy contenta con sus esfuerzos. No era exactamente un chef de talla mundial, pero podría defenderse en la cocina. Y visto que Mamoru, Rubeus,

y Darien no podría ni hervir agua por ellos mismos, era probablemente una cosa muy buena.

Por una semana, simplemente habían estado cuatro de ellos en la estación. Jadaite y Haruka habían despegado la mañana después de que ella se acostara por primera vez con Mamoru, y se había preocupado porque la oportunidad del momento había sido sospechosa, especialmente cuando tampoco habían dicho adiós. Pero Mamoru y Rubeus la habían tranquilizado diciéndole que el viaje había estado planificado adecuadamente antes de su llegada y los gemelos probablemente habían optado por no despertarla tan temprano por la mañana. Había intentado creer eso del mismo modo que se había preocupado por lo demás.

Endimión y Diamante estarían de regreso en algún momento en los próximos días, y comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa y una pizca excitada. Rubeus y Mamoru le habían hablado tanto acerca de sus hermanos mayores que sentía como si ya los conociese.

Mamoru incluso le había explicado el estilo de vida BDSM con el mayor detalle, sus ojos resplandeciendo con deseo mientras describía una cierta cantidad de cosas que Diamante y Endimión podrían querer hacerle a ella.

Tan extraño como parecía que, aun siendo la única mujer en la estación de ciencia, Serena estaba preocupada porque a Endimión y a Diamante no le gustara ella.

No era exactamente una persona sumisa. Aún cuando había sido enfrentada a la prostitución como su única opción para la supervivencia, exactamente no había ido calmadamente.

Hola, Sere, - dijo Darien felizmente mientras pasaba por la puerta de la cocina. -

Huele delicioso.

Ella levantó la mirada para sonreírle, pero él ya se había alejado. Al menos hablaba con ella. El hecho de que hubiera elegido llamarle Sere, una versión decididamente masculina de su nombre, sugería que estaba tratando de pensar en ella como uno de los chicos. Se preguntó si le funcionaba. Le había cogido observándola una vez o dos y sinceramente había esperado que la predicción de Rubeus se hiciese realidad. Era obvio que Darien acarreaba una buena cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos. Si nada más, Serena quería al menos intentar ayudarle a sobrepasar a la mujer que rompió su corazón.

Después de todo, a ella se le daba muy bien negar lo que había en su cabeza y su corazón. Había sabido desde el principio que se iría cuando su tiempo aquí terminara.

En cierta forma se ocuparía del dolor y continuaría con su vida miserable y solitaria.

¿Quién eres tú? - Una voz brusca exigió desde la puerta.

Rubeus le había dicho que Diamante y Endimión eran hombres de gran tamaño, pero no le había dicho que eran robustos como montañas. Dos hombres casi idénticos con barbas llenas y piel enrojecida por el viento estaban en la puerta, llenando el cuarto pequeño. Serena repentinamente se sintió muy, muy diminuta.

Ambos parecían tan serios que necesitó dos intentos para encontrar su voz. –S…,Serena finalmente logró tartamudear.

El que estaba en la izquierda dio un paso más cercano, apretujándola contra el banco de la cocina. - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Serena? - Ella tragó nerviosamente, esperando que cualquiera de los chicos de aquí la presentara a sus hermanos. El hombre, Diamante o Endimión, ella no sabía cuál, se acercó incluso más, haciendo contacto con una punta del dedo áspero por su cara. Ella cerró sus ojos contra el toque extrañamente sensual y trató de encontrar la fibra que sabía que tenía.

Estoy aquí para… - ¿Cocinar la cena? ¿Archivar su trabajo de oficina? _¿Obedecer cada orden suya_? Una docena de respuestas diferentes atravesaron corriendo su cabezahasta que un impulso pícaro se afianzó. Algo, no supo lo que, le decía que estoshombres ya sabían quién era ella y por qué estaba aquí. Sonrió traviesamente, miró elhombre delante de ella a los ojos, y dijo, esperanzadamente las últimas palabras que élesperaba, - **Estoy aquí para ser azotada.**

El gesto de sorpresa fue rápidamente escondido, y el hombre muy serio sonrió.

Dios mío, todos los hermanos eran devastadoramente apuestos cuando sonreían. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla se deslizó sobre su hombro y esposó la parte trasera de su cuello. Ella se sintió atrapada por ese simple agarre, el deseo derritiéndose a través de ella mientras él se quedaba con la mirada fija atentamente en sus ojos.

Él guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que ella estuvo a punto de barbotar algo en nerviosa respuesta. Pero él se dobló y capturó sus labios con los suyos.

El toque suave combinado con el agarre en su cuello fue asombrosamente erótico, y ella se encontró abriendo su boca más, silenciosamente pidiéndole una posesión más completa.

Después de un momento demasiado breve, él echó marcha atrás y se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos otra vez.

Lo siento, pequeña, - dijo él en un tono que sugería que no lo lamentaba en absoluto, - pero no puedes hacer demandas. - Ella gimoteó silenciosamente mientras su mano masajeaba la parte trasera de su cuello, todavía sujetándola inmóvil y obligándola a mirar directamente a sus ojos. - Aunque, estoy de acuerdo con la parte de la azotaina. Date la vuelta e inclínate sobre el mostrador. - Ella ya podía sentir sus jugos recubriendo su coño y mojando sus bragas. Respirando con fuerza por la excitación, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se inclinó sobre el mostrador. El otro hombre caminó alrededor del banco para estar en frente de ella. Agarró sus manos, atrayéndola hacia adelante a fin de que ella estuviera sin equilibrio, sus pies apenas tocando la tierra.

Una mano grande, callosa subió su vestido hasta su cintura y bajó sus bragas hasta sus rodillas. Ella jadeó aun más fuerte mientras el toque cálido calentaba la piel suave de su culo. Simplemente un poco asustada, comenzó a contonearse, pero el hombre que le sujetaba sus manos la apaciguó, pasando las puntas del dedo sobre su cara y a través de su pelo.

Está bien, bebé, - dijo él con una voz reconfortante. - Prometo que disfrutarás esto.

Ella quiso hablar, quiso explicar su momento de miedo, pero todo lo que logró fue un gemido bajo cuando la mano en su culo masajeó más duro, irritando la piel, calentando su trasero.

Su clítoris palpitaba. Su corazón martillaba. Su aliento se atascó.

Y entonces el primer chasquido aterrizó. Dios mío, ella gatearía fuera del mostrador si no la hubiesen sujetado tan apretadamente.

Oye, - lloró ella mientras el escozor irradió hacia abajo de sus muslos.

Una segunda bofetada siguió a la primera, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Se suponía que tenía que lastimar tanto?

Cerró sus ojos, e intentó esconder su desasosiego, pero las lágrimas aún se filtraban más allá de sus pestañas. Tragó, preparándose para un tercer golpe, pero gritó cuando golpearon la parte superior de sus muslos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se sentía adormecida y caliente al mismo tiempo, y gritó mientras el siguiente golpe golpeaba aun más duro.

Peleó su agarre, preparada para pedir a gritos un respiro cuando algo extraño ocurrió. Su clítoris comenzó a sentir un hormigueo, la sensación se propagó a través de su abdomen y hacia abajo sus muslos. El siguiente golpe aterrizó, pero en lugar del dolor, simplemente intensificó el sentimiento increíble.

Dejó de intentar debatirse y yació calmadamente, esperando sobrecogida.

Las cachetadas vinieron más rápido ahora, cada una empujándola más cerca hacia algo increíble. Se quedó sin aliento mientras dos dedos gruesos forzaban la entrada a su coño y la follaba con los dedos al mismo tiempo que la palmeaba. Más duro, más rápido, más profundo, más increíble, más intenso, cada sensación se duplicó al final.

Estremeciéndose por todas partes, su cuerpo no pudo controlarse más, gimió mientras el calor estalló a través de ella. Ser sujetada a la fuerza tan estrechamente pareció intensificarlo todo. Repetidas veces, se sintió zambulléndose en lava derretida, la quemadura increíble pulsando a través de su sangre en olas.

Respiró duro mientras ambos hombres la apaciguaban con toques suaves y palabras tranquilas. Sintió su falda deslizarse cuidadosamente sobre su culo sensible, pero las bragas fueron arrastradas lejos de sus piernas. - No necesitarás esto más, pequeña.

_Oh, menos mal. _El mero pensamiento del material suave presionando contra su culo lastimado envió más escalofríos golpeando a través de ella.

Todavía floja y agotada, estaba preguntándose cómo hacer a sus piernas lo bastante estable para sostenerla en alto cuando fue recogida en un abrazo afectuoso y llevada del cuarto. Se sobresaltó cuando recordó la cacerola, pero él debió anticipar su preocupación.

Shh... Diamante se encargará de la cena. Simplemente relájate y déjame cuidar de ti.

Hizo lo que Endimión le dijo, muy feliz por saber cuál hermano era cuál. Después de una experiencia tan increíble, parecía extraño no saberlo. Suspiró mientras él entraba en un cuarto que ella todavía no había visto.

Él la llevó al cuarto de baño, colocándola sobre la parte superior del banco, y se volvió hacia la bañera. La superficie fresca se sentía maravillosa contra su trasero caliente. Observó como él le añadía alguna clase de sal al agua y luego se movió de regreso para recogerla en sus brazos otra vez.

Él se sentó en el borde de la bañera con ella en su regazo.

Se relajó en su abrazo, sintiéndose cuidada y protegida de un modo que nunca verdaderamente había sentido antes. Endimión simplemente la sujetó, meciéndose ligeramente mientras esperaban que la bañera se llenara.

Endimión, - dijo ella calmadamente, sin moverse realmente de su abrazo, -

¿Sabías quién era yo antes de entrar en la cocina? - Probablemente sonó como una pregunta absurda, considerando la forma en que ella había reaccionado a él y Diamante, pero una pequeña parte insegura de ella le preocupaba que la hubieran confundido con una puta asalariada.

Sí, pequeña, - dijo él con una voz profunda, reconfortante. - Aún cuando estamos fuera de la base, nos comunicamos cada dos días. John nos ha mantenido al día de todo lo que ocurría por aquí. - Ella no podía ver su cara, pero sintió que él sonreía.

¿Todo? - Preguntó ella suavemente avergonzada.

Todo, - repitió él con una tranquilizadora risa ahogada. Pero entonces él calló y ella sintió una tensión extraña alcanzarle. - ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿El hombre que se deshizo de ti aquí?

Ella casi expresó impulsivamente el nombre de Seiya pero recapacitó cuando Endimión la reacomodó en su regazo para poder mirarla más claramente.

El aspecto en su cara sugería que Seiya aprendería una lección que nunca olvidaría tan pronto como Endimión lo localizara. Tanto como el pensamiento la atraía, no quería que Endimión, o cualquiera de los hermanos, librara sus batallas por ella. En cuanto a ella le concernía, Seiya era historia antigua.

No importa, - dijo ella calmadamente entonces rápidamente agregó cuando pareció que él discutiría, - nunca veré a ése cabrón otra vez. Y es mejor no revolver heridas viejas.

Era probablemente un poco injusto expresarlo de ese modo porque Endimión la atrajo de vuelta a su abrazo como si fuese tan frágil como lana de vidrio. Las acciones de Seiya la habían llevado aquí, de alguna forma, realmente no podía lamentar toda la experiencia, aun cuando había sido la más atemorizante de su vida.

Algunos momentos más tarde, Endimión enroscó los grifos completamente, alzó su vestido sobre su cabeza, y la ayudó a entrar en la bañera. El agua caliente se sintió maravillosa en sus músculos cansados, y ella olvidó protestar cuando Endimión comenzó a lavarla de arriba a abajo. Su toque se sentía maravilloso.

Endimión observó los ojos de ella más cerca mientras el excesivo cansancio la reclamó. Ella era bella, aún más que la descripción que Rebues insinuó.

Él continuó frotando la toalla sobre su piel suave mientras admiró el cuerpo delicioso de Serena y la recordó llena de energía.

Ella les había hablado con insolencia a ambos en la cocina. Aun sabiendo quiénes era y lo que les gustaba, les había desafiado a obedecer hasta el final. Su reacción al sugerir la zurra que realmente ella nunca había tenido, y él respetaba su coraje. Ella verdaderamente era la mezcla perfecta de mujer confiada y amante sumisa que él y

Diamante preferían. Cuando Rubeus la había descrito, ella había sonado demasiado buena para ser verdadera, pero en realidad era eso y más.

Él tocó su cara ligeramente, y sus ojos se agitaron abiertos. Ella le dio una sonrisa sumamente somnolienta adorable, y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y besar esos labios bellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a la cena para estar lista? - Preguntó él mientras retrocedía.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, y ella pareció lista para salir de la bañera.

Él colocó una mano en su hombro aplacando su movimiento. La contempló, en espera de una respuesta.

Uhm, la cacerola llevaba puesta cerca de una hora para ir cuando tú y Diamante invadieron mi cocina. - Lo dijo con tal sonrisa traviesa, que él solo quiso encerrarla en su cuarto y gastar el mes entrante explorando cada pulgada suya. Pero alimentarla era probablemente importante, también. Sonrió mientras todas las formas en que la podría alimentar en la cama relampaguearon por su mente. Su polla se hinchó dolorosamente en contra de sus pantalones mientras pensaba alimentarla con su erección mientras

Diamante follaba su culo bonito.

_Mierda._

Estuvo de pie rápidamente, intentando pensar sobre cualquier cosa excepto en la belleza deliciosa, desnuda en su baño y agarró una toalla.

Vamos, pequeña. Vamos a cenar algo.

Darien observó como Endimión entraba en el comedor con Serena apretada contra su lado. Parecía feliz y relajada, y por un momento breve, Darien se preguntó lo que había sucedido después de que la pareja hubiera dejado la cocina. Conociendo a su hermano, no habían estado lo suficiente como para darse algo más que un baño tranquilizador. Cuando Endimión tomaba a una sub, pasaba demasiado tiempo mimándola mientras la follaba.

Darien intentó ignorar la erección hinchándose en sus pantalones mientras ayudaba a Diamante a colocar los tazones y la cacerola caliente en la mesa y luego regresó a la cocina para coger al pan recientemente horneado de Serena. El olor delicioso le había estado tentando por casi una hora, y no podía esperar a saborearlo. Incluso no podía recordar la última vez que había tomado algo tan familiar como pan casero. Le pareció que habían ido dando tumbos de un planeta desagradable hasta el siguiente por tanto tiempo que la idea de ir a casa a la Tierra permanentemente de repente tenía un gran atractivo.

Él sacudió su cabeza con una risa suave. Un olor de pan casero y él soñando con una casa y una familia. La visión de una mujer embarazada con su niño invadió su imaginación, y no pudo evitar admitir que llevaba puesta la cara de Serena.

_Joder._

Intentando distraerse, preguntó la única pregunta que probablemente no debería hacer. - ¿Estás bien, Sere?

Tuvo que refrenar una sonrisa cuando su hermano le recorrió con la mirada, claramente irritado por la pregunta impulsiva. Endimión parecía alterado, molesto, e intrigado todo en una expresión. Él incluso pareció como si fuese a responder por ella hasta que Serena colocó una mano en su brazo y contestó a Darien por sí misma.

Interesante. Ella podría haber sido sumisa de algún modo, pero no dejaría que cualquiera asumiera el control de su vida.

Simplemente estoy cansada, - dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba un poco más cerca hacia su hermano.

Desafortunadamente para Darien, sabía exactamente por qué ella estaba cansada, habiendo entrado en la cocina justamente cuando su zurra había comenzado. Se había maldecido en voz alta a sí mismo, su mente exigiendo la retirada, pero sus piernas le habían sujetado sólidamente en la puerta. Había observado como Diamante y Endimión rápidamente la llevaron a un orgasmo intenso. Nunca había entendido el atractivo de las prácticas BDSM, pero después de ver eso, comenzaba a entender.

Había sufrido un momento de terror puro cuándo ella se había quedado sin aliento por el dolor.

Casi había llegado al extremo de demandar a sus hermanos que la dejaran sola, pero por suerte, la sensación había reculado hacia adentro antes de haber expresado su desaprobación. Conocía a Endimión y Diamante lo suficiente como para saber que ellos nunca lastimarían a una mujer, y ambos estarían profundamente heridos si hubiera dado la impresión de creer que no. A juzgar por la sonrisa dulce, cansada en la cara de

Serena ella había encontrado la experiencia muy esclarecedora también.

Darien realmente no pudo esconder su risa, aunque lo intentó con una tos discreta, cuándo Endimión trató de alimentarla. Ella le dio una mirada preventiva, apartó a la fuerza su mano, se sentó más derecha, y agarró su cuchara. Después de un momento de silencio alarmado, Endimión sonrió, besó la parte superior de su cabeza, y luego comenzó a comerse su propia cena.

En un intento por encubrir su reacción, Darien agarró su cuchara y cogió un bocado demasiado grande de la cacerola caliente. _Mierda. _Había estado intentando superar el deseo de reírse, no de quemar su garganta ensangrentada, y agarró su vaso para tomar agua. Para cuando había extinguido el calor, echó una mirada por encima para ver a Serena observándole con una expresión preocupada en su bella cara.

Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a través de la mesa, y ella pareció relajarse ligeramente.

En la última semana, a pesar de su decisión de no hacerlo, él y Serena en cierta forma se habían hecho amigos. Tener a una mujer en la base ciertamente cambiaba la dinámica social, pero no importa cuánto intentaba convencerse que eran simplemente amigos, el salto en su pulso y la sangre fluyendo hacia el sur ciertamente desmentía sus intentos.

Echó una mirada por encima hasta ver a Rubeus observándole estrechamente, una expresión neutral en su cara pero con una apariencia conocedora en sus ojos. Rubeus sabía más de lo qué había pasado con la ex prometida de Darien, pero aun no sabía la historia completa.

Darien realmente no había acertado a explicar que la razón por la que Ikuko le había dejado era porque él había querido compartirla con sus hermanos. Una vez que ella se había enterado del estilo de vida que a sus padres les gustaba, le había mirado con ojos diferentes y su exterior falso se había resbalado. El vislumbre de la mujer detrás de la máscara que ella llevaba puesta daba un poco miedo.

Ella con calma había acordado "yacer con sus hermanos corruptos", sus palabras, no la de él, a condición de que él traspasase la posesión del negocio familiar y sus activos a ella. Básicamente, estaba dispuesta a acostarse con ellos por un precio, y realmente un precio elevado en lo que a eso se refería.

Cuán irónico era que Serena hubiera venido a ellos como una puta asalariada, pero ella estaba acostándose con sus hermanos deliberadamente. Parecía tan raro que la mujer que él había amado había sido algo semejante a una gripe, haciendo cálculos, una perra hambrienta de dinero y la mujer que se había obligado a sí mismo ignorar parecía ser lo que había estado buscando.

La única cosa que todavía le detenía, en cambio, era que ella les había dicho que simplemente se entretendría mientras trabajaba para pagar su deuda, como su asistente administrativa, no su puta. Una vez que ella tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar la deuda a Mamoru y llegar a casa con un poco de dinero en efectivo todavía en su bolsillo, los dejaría. Ellos terminarían su contrato aquí y seguirían adelante hacia el siguiente planeta.

Y con ése simple pensamiento, Darien se dio cuenta de que el siguiente contrato no tenía atractivo. Para segunda vez en mucho tiempo, él quería más. Verdaderamente quería la vida que sus padres llevaban, una familia con amor, respeto y compromiso.

Echó una mirada alrededor de la mesa, imaginando qué era una cena familiar con siete hermanos, su esposa, y media docena de niños.

Serena le echó una mirada, quizá sorprendida por verle sonreír, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus hermanos querrían lo mismo. Tal vez era algo que necesitaban discutir. Tal vez podrían convencer a Serena de algo más permanente.

Tal vez realmente podría tener la vida que quería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ven conmigo, bebé.

Serena intentó esconder lo mucho que la afectaba la mano de Diamante envolviendo su muñeca. Era casi como si en el momento en que Diamante o Endimión la tocaban de forma dominante se volviera tan complaciente como un gatito en la boca de su madre.

Ella se rió de sus metáforas absurdas, y Diamante le dio una mirada inquisidora.

Lo siento, - dijo ella, apenas logrando refrenar la risa nerviosa.

Lo siento, ¿qué? - Exigió él severamente.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo qué él quería decir, así es que se encogió de hombros ligeramente e inclinó su cabeza en duda. - ¿Lo siento, Diamante? - Lo expresó como una pregunta y respiró por el alivio cuando él sonrió.

Él pasó la parte de atrás de su mano hacia abajo de su mejilla, y la ternura inesperada en su mirada trajo lágrimas hasta sus ojos. - Eso está bien, bebé.

Normalmente, querría que me llamases Señor, pero con tantos hermanos, está bien saber que recuerdas con quién estás. - Ella asintió con la cabeza entendiendo. A ella le había preocupado eso mismo, pero los hermanos habían sido tan diferentes en su forma de hacer el amor que no había tenido problema acordándose de quien es quien.

Diamante la condujo a su cuarto localizado cerca del de Endimión. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para echar un vistazo alrededor antes de que él levantara su vestido sobre su cabeza y le diera otra orden.

Las manos atrás de tu espalda.

Hizo lo que él le pidió, un poco estremecida por la excitación y el miedo a lo desconocido. Él la ayudó a enlazar sus dedos, y con sus palmas calientes frotó sus hombros, alentándola hasta una posición arrodillada en el suelo.

¿Sabes algo sobre el BDSM, bebé? - Preguntó él a medida que se sentaba sobre la cama delante de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y contestó, - Sólo que parece que me gusta ser zurrada.

Él sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para tocar su cara. - Sí, eso parece, - le dijo muy seriamente, - pero disfrutar una zurra y ser un buen sub no es realmente lo mismo.

Ella lo miró con un millón de preguntas atravesando corriendo su cabeza. Él sonrió y frotó un pulgar calloso sobre sus labios.

La primera regla de un buen sub es mantener baja su mirada. – Sorprendida por ese comentario, se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos durante tres segundos antes de que se la ocurriese que estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto de lo que él esperaba. - Lo siento, yo…

La segunda regla es nunca hablar a menos que sea contestando una pregunta directa. - Ella cerró su boca, mordiendo su lengua para controlar el deseo para hablar claro. La duda comenzó a taladrar a través de ella. Había crecido en la Tierra donde los hombres y las mujeres eran considerados iguales, y la idea de ser menos que eso no era muy deliciosa. Repentinamente, se encontró preguntándose si podría desempeñar esto del todo.

Puedo ver la duda en tus ojos, bebé. - Ella intentó mirar hacia abajo, pero él todavía le sujetaba la barbilla con sus dedos, y rehusó permitirle romper el contacto visual. Ella quiso barbullar otra vez que lo sentía pero a última hora recordó que se suponía que no debía hablar. Su visión se desenfocó mientras ponía el máximo empeño en encontrar la manera de no decepcionarle.

Yo...yo lo siento, - tartamudeó ella antes de darse cuenta del despiste recordándose que hace un momento había decidido no hablar, y lo había hecho de cualquier manera. Cerró sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso las lágrimas cayeron.

Diamante se inclinó, ayudó a desengarzar sus dedos rígidos, y la atrajo encima de su regazo. La abrazó, meciéndose ligeramente mientras ella lloraba. Dios, como una mujer independiente y autosuficiente, odiaba derramar lágrimas, pero no podía hacer nada para detener su flujo. Diamante simplemente la sujetó, rehusándose a dejarla ir cuando ella intentó salir.

El calor de su abrazo realmente no era algo de lo que quería prescindir, así es que se quedó dónde estaba y lloró por cada cosa jodida que le había ocurrido antes de que hubiera conocido a Mamoru y hubiera venido aquí a la instalación de investigación.

Cuando dejó de llorar sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabeza se sintió rellena de rocas,

Diamante la llevó al cuarto de baño y llenó el baño. Él sujetó su mano mientras ella entraba en el agua caliente luego se ausentó por un momento pero estuvo de regreso rápidamente con un vaso grande de zumo de fruta. Ella lo bebió agradecidamente, el fluido frío y helado apaciguando su garganta irritada. Incómoda, le sonrió tímidamente.

Lo siento, - susurró ella con voz ronca.

¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Sorprendentemente, ella lo estaba. Diamante enjugó una toalla fresca sobre su cara caliente mientras ella intentaba saber por qué. Simplemente se había sentido completa llorando en los brazos de un hombre que técnicamente apenas conocía. Debería avergonzarse realmente pero apenas podía encontrar la energía.

Serena sonrió hacia arriba a Diamante, asombrada por ver que él tenía puesta una mirada de satisfacción. ¿Satisfecho por qué? Ella ya había probado que no podría ser lo qué él deseaba, así que ¿por qué parecía feliz acerca de eso?

Él pasó su mano sobre su frente.

Relájate, cariño, nuestro tiempo juntos recién comienza.

Pero, - dijo ella, sintiéndose completamente confundida, - no pienso que pueda ser lo qué quieres que yo sea.

Cariño, - dijo él, asegurándose de que él tenía su contacto visual, - eres exactamente la persona que quiero que seas.

No entiendo.

Déjeme explicártelo así. Quiero que hagas todas las cosas que piensas que hace un mal sub. Quiero que estés llena de vida y seas franca y confiada. Sé que así eres interiormente, y lo encuentro muy atractivo.

Ella no estaba realmente completamente segura donde iba él con esto, así es que intentó no abrir la boca. No funcionó. - ¿Cómo pueden atraer esos rasgos a un hombre que quiere que incline de modo respetuoso mi cabeza y no hable a menos que tenga permiso?

Él sonrió y la ayudó a estar de pie en la bañera y luego la sujetó firme mientras salía.

Fácil, - dijo él mientras la secaba rápidamente y entonces envolvió la toalla alrededor de ella. - El hecho de que tu comportamiento natural sea hacer lo contrario, cuando inclines de modo respetuoso tu cabeza y permanezcas quieta porque te lo pida, será un regalo mucho más precioso de lo que crees.

¿Así es que el hecho de que no sea sumisa es por lo qué piensas que seré una

buena sub? - Ella le dio una mirada evaluadora, preguntándose si lo entendía bien.

Él se rió, la recogió en sus brazos, y la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio. - Eso es bastante resumido. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

Todavía confundida pero feliz por no haberlo decepcionado, Serena estaba a punto de trepar encima de la cama cuando otro pensamiento espeluznante le pasó por la cabeza.

Diamante, no estoy segura de que pueda ser sumisa delante de los demás.

Nunca te pediría que lo fueras, - contestó él muy seriamente. - Bueno, excepto

con Endimión. ¿Sabes que nos gusta compartir, no?

¿Cómo compartir? - Preguntó ella, sintiendo un poco más de desequilibrio.

Mantenía relaciones con todos los hermanos, pero pensaba que eso no es lo que quería decir Diamante.

Compartir al mismo sub al mismo tiempo.

Oh, logró ella susurrar, sintiéndose muy abrumada otra vez.

Cuándo Mamoru le había dicho que Jadaite y Haruka la tomarían al mismo tiempo había sido un pensamiento excitante, pero la idea de dos exigentes Doms retozando juntos le pareció mucho más preocupante.

Diamante se inclinó y alisó la piel sobre su frente.

No te preocupes, cariño, te cuidaremos. Te lo prometo.

Diamante sujetó a Serena mientras dormía. Ella había estado tan exhausta de llorar que había caído dormida casi instantáneamente en el momento que colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Él pasó sus dedos por su pelo rizado mientras reconsideraba la conversación que había tenido con Darien más temprano.

Su hermano había regresado a la cocina momentos después de que Endimión hubiera llevado a Serena de regreso a su cuarto. Darien pareció especialmente preocupado por el estado emocional de Serena, y había tardado una conversación de tres segundos en darse cuenta de que Darien estaba enamorado de la mujer. Y otros cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que Darien no se estaba acostando con ella.

El problema más grande era que después de observar la reacción de ella por la zurra no había forma en el infierno de que él o Endimión alguna vez se echaran atrás.

Simplemente abrigaba la esperanza de que los siete pudiesen encontrar la manera de

ser felices. Las relaciones poliamorosas no era un concepto extraño para ninguno de

ellos, pero siete eran un número más bien grande y más maridos que en cualquier

relación que ellos hubieran conocido. Tal vez existía una razón para eso. Tal vez siete

hombres fueran demasiados.

Infierno, un arrebato emocional de la mujer en sus brazos y él ya hacía planes

para el futuro. _Mierda._

No era como si fuese la primera mujer en llorar en sus brazos. Como Dom, había

consolado a muchas mujeres en su mayoría vulnerables. BDSM no era solamente

látigos y esposas. Se trataba también de la confianza que un sub depositaba en su Dom

cuando se sometía. Esa era la parte que a él le gustaba más, ésa conexión, la liberación

emocional.

Había sido mucho más fácil leer a Serena que a cualquier otro sub que él había

conocido. Ella quería complacerle, quería complacer a todos los hermanos, y esa

comprensión inicial de que ella pudiese fallarle había abierto sus compuertas

emocionales. Más de una vez esa semana, ella se había contenido a sí misma,

rehusándose a ceder a lo que entendía como emociones débiles, pero Peter lo había visto y se había asegurado de que Diamante lo comprendiera. Diamante se sintió humillado por su confianza.

Estaba casi dormido cuándo Endimión entró en el cuarto. Él se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, solamente observando a la mujer dormida en los brazos de Diamante por mucho rato antes de desvestirse y encaramarse en la cama detrás de ella.

Diamante coincidió con los ojos de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que él probablemente había oído todo desde el cuarto de al lado. Las paredes en esta estación eran delgadas como el papel, y en este caso, calló agradecido por eso. Al menos no tendría que explicar cada detalle.

Endimión pasó su dedo por el pelo de ella de la misma forma que Diamante lo había hecho antes.

Ella es única, ¿no?

Diamante asintió. Sí, ella era la mujer para ambos, pero también le pertenecía a sus hermanos. La parte más difícil sería ir a trabajar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Ella se despertó rodeada de piel cálida. Al principio desorientada por la

sensación turbia en su cabeza, Serena rápidamente recordó su lamentable crisis

emocional la noche anterior y quiso nada más que esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas

y no salir nunca.

Desafortunadamente, las sábanas estaban en el fondo de la cama, después de

haber sido expulsadas durante la noche. Dormir entre dos hombres grandes parecía ser

una experiencia muy caliente. De hecho, dudaba de que alguna vez sintiera frio

durmiendo entre estos dos.

Finalmente, estás despierta - le susurró al oído Endimión.

Parecía irritado, y ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para preguntarle por qué parecía tan impaciente cuando él presionó su larga polla gruesa, muy dura contra la suave carne de su culo. Ella se rió suavemente mientras el lamía un sendero mojado hacia el cuello y la concha de su oreja.

¿Tienes ganas de jugar, un poco? - Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Endimión comenzó a susurrar instrucciones perversas a su oído. Ella miró la forma pacífica de dormir de Diamante y se preguntó si realmente le gustaría ser despertado de esa manera.

Endimión la ayudó a deslizarse hacia abajo de la cama para que su cabeza descansase al nivel de la ingle de ambos. La polla dura de Endimión chocó con la parte posterior de su cuello mientras ella se retorcía en su sitio y lamía la polla semidura de Diamante. Chupó la suave piel tibia en la caverna de su boca, suspirando de alivio, ya que se endureció. Una mano somnolienta se enredó en su pelo y la acercaba mientras Diamante se sacudía contra su boca.

Oh, nena, - gemía sin aliento mientras empujaba más profundo. Ella relajó su garganta como Rubeus le había enseñado y permitió a Diamante follar su boca lentamente. - Serena, eso se siente increíble.

Una risa profunda sonó detrás de ella, y luego una mano fuerte la agarró del pelo

y la apartó de la polla de Diamante. - Míralo, Serena. Ni siquiera está despierto, pero sin duda sabe quien le está dando una mamada.

Serena se estremeció ante las implicaciones, incluso mientras Endimión guiaba su

boca hacia su propia polla, trataba de racionalizar la reacción de Diamante. Ella era la única mujer en la estación, después de todo, ¿a quién más iba a llamar?

Endimión sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos, bombeando superficialmente en la incómoda posición, gimiendo cuando ella le apretaba la lengua en la ranura y lamía el

líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Diamante debió de despertarse porque Endimión soltó su cabeza y después unas segundas manos se apoderaron de ella y le rodaron por encima. La polla gruesa de Diamante le llenó la boca un instante más tarde.

Ella lo chupó con fuerza, gimiendo mientras las manos de Endimión viajaban por

su espina dorsal y acariciaban su culo. Él se movió hacia abajo, levantando la pierna

derecha de ella en el aire y empujando con un dedo profundamente en su coño. Gimió

alrededor de la polla de Diamante, la vibración haciéndole cosquillas en los labios y la

lengua y transfiriéndolo a la erección de él. Él gimió en respuesta pero siguió

acariciando dentro y fuera de su boca a un ritmo constante.

Al dedo en el coño pronto se le unió otro y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando

Endimión empujó un tercero. Sus dedos eran tan grandes que ya se sentía estirada. Ella

había probado su polla hacía sólo unos momentos y sabía que era aún más grande.

Gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta mientras Endimión mantenía el mismo ritmo lento,

tortuoso, que ella con Diamante, empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño, los

músculos comenzando a ablandarse, facilitando su camino incluso mientras su

entusiasmo crecía más.

Las manos sobre su cabeza calmaron sus movimientos, y tragó saliva alrededor

de la cabeza gruesa de la polla de Diamante, mientras Endimión empujaba su polla en su

coño. Una embestida larga y firme y luego ambos estaban tan profundamente en su

cuerpo como podían estarlo. Juntos, se retiraban lentamente y juntos entraban. Ella

gimió mientras su excitación repentinamente saltó más alto.

Podía sentir sus propios temblores, finas sacudidas haciendo que ambos hombres

gimieran mientras empezaban a acelerar su ritmo. Dentro y fuera, más duro, más

profundo, más fuerte, ellos empujaron dentro de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, hasta que

no pudo detener el temblor que se apoderó de ella. Estaba al borde de un orgasmo

increíble y bajó la mano hacia su clítoris, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su

cima, pero ambos dejaron de moverse y se retiraron de ella. Chupó con fuerza la polla

de Diamante, pero él se retiró con un fuerte chasquido y le sujetó las manos.

Traviesa - dijo Endimión mientras alzaba las manos de ella sobre su cabeza.

No te correrás hasta que nosotros lo digamos. - Ella parpadeó, la mayor parte

de su cerebro concentrada en su propia necesidad abrumadora por el clímax. Diamante le

dio la vuelta, trasladando sus manos en el agarre firme de Endimión, y moviéndola para

levantarla de la cama. Se encontró de frente la ingle con la polla brillante de Endimión y

cuando él la apretó contra sus labios los abrió. El sabor salado de sus propios jugos le

golpeó la lengua, y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa de la sensación sedosa. Mucho

más excitada ahora que antes, gimió y levantó la pierna con la esperanza de que Diamante llenara su coño de la manera que Endimión llenaba su boca.

Diamante se echó a reír y golpeó su muslo ligeramente antes de empujar su polla

dura dentro de ella con un impulso profundo. Ella suspiró mientras poco a poco

comenzó el ritmo de nuevo. Notaba sus músculos vaginales pulsando alrededor de la

invasión de Diamante, y tironeó contra el agarre de Endimión antes de que se acordara de

que no se le permitía tocarse. Endimión se rió entre dientes mientras bombeaba

superficialmente en su boca. Chupó más duro, tratando de tirar de él más profundo,

pero él sostuvo las manos de ella con una de las suyas y su cabeza con la otra.

Diamante hizo lo mismo. Los movimientos exasperantemente superficiales en su

coño eran suficientes para mantenerla en el borde del orgasmo, pero no lo suficiente

para poder terminar. Gruñó de frustración, ya que su lucha para conseguir más

significó que le dieran menos. Quiso llorar cuando ambos se retiraron una vez más.

Sobre manos y rodillas, nena, - dijo Endimión mientras soltaba sus muñecas.

Ambos la ayudaron a posicionarse como ellos querían, Diamante delante de ella, Endimión detrás.

Ella intentó lamer la bamboleante polla cerca de su cara, pero Diamante la apartó de

él. Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración cuando gruesos dedos se hundieron dentro

de su coño, y casi se cayó hacia delante.

Endimión agarró su cadera mientras saqueaba sus gruesos pliegues, el ritmo

rápido y contundente de entrada incrementando su excitación tan alto que apenas

podía respirar. El soltó su cadera, puso su mano debajo de su vientre, y la deslizó hacia

abajo para apretar su clítoris.

Ella estalló en movimiento, cada célula de su cuerpo vibrando con la liberación

intensa. Jadeaba mientras la sensación de balanceo oscilante de su orgasmo fluía a

través de todas las venas de su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaban y se desplomó sobre sus

brazos, pero Diamante, simplemente la sostuvo mientras Endimión siguió metiendo sus

dedos en la carne temblorosa.

Incluso mientras el primer orgasmo se desvanecía, él forzó a su cuerpo a un

segundo clímax increíble. El líquido caliente la inundó, y la intensa sensación le robó el

aliento. Estaba tan flácida como un fideo cocido cuando por fin el quitó los dedos de su

coño, pero se puso rígida nuevamente cuando lo sintió presionar contra su ano.

Relájate - dijo Diamante. La palabra fue dicha en voz baja, pero definitivamente era

una orden.

Sintió una sensación de frío mientras el lubricante aterrizaba sobre su piel y era

masajeada dentro de su ano. Intentó relajarse mientras dos dedos gruesos presionaban

dentro de su culo. Gimió ante la extraña sensación. Imaginar una polla en su culo de

repente parecía mucho más emocionante que la realidad.

Eso escoció y se arrastró hacia adelante, instintivamente tratando de escapar del

dolor leve. Un golpe fuerte aterrizó en su culo y se calmó al recordar lo increíble que

sus nalgadas la habían hecho sentir. La habían lastimado al principio también, pero

entonces se había convertido en algo tan increíble que ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Debió relajarse porque Diamante dijo, - Buena chica, - y Endimión volvió a jugar con su

clítoris. El nudo pequeño palpitaba por la atención, enviando espirales calientes de

excitación a lo largo de su cuerpo incluso cuando el aguijón en su culo se intensificó.

Endimión añadió otro dedo a su culo, y ella lanzó un grito de emocionado terror. Diamante

pasó los dedos sobre su cabeza y cara, calmándola mientras la quemazón de repente se

intensificó y envió quemaduras de calor a su clítoris.

Volvió a gritar mientras un orgasmo inesperado la recorrió.

Cada terminación nerviosa latía, palpitante y calentando todo lo que tocaba.

Apenas registró la cabeza de la polla de Endimión empujar dentro hasta que estaba a

medio camino dentro de ella.

Diamante le levantó la cara hacia arriba. - ¿Estás bien, nena? , preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, pero entonces Endimión empujó el

resto del camino, y se encontró temblando en el borde de la excitación, una vez más.

Diamante la miraba muy de cerca mientras su hermano follaba su culo. Debió haber

encontrado lo que buscaba, porque enredó los dedos en su pelo y guió de nuevo su

polla a la boca de ella.

Juntos, la follaron. Diamante en su boca, Endimión en su culo virgen. Una y otra vez,

cada movimiento de entrada y salida empujando a su necesidad más alta. Luchó contra

la retención de ellos, desesperada por la satisfacción, incluso mientras su deseo se

disparaba mucho más. Ambos comenzaron a hundirse en ella, tomándola más duro,

tomándola más rápido, perdieron el ritmo, sus movimientos eran caóticos.

Y entonces ella explotó en éxtasis. Brillantes y chispeantes luces destellaban

detrás de sus párpados mientras su cuerpo palpitaba como fuego líquido. Ambos

hombres la follaron más duro a medida que se sacudía entre ellos. Ambos gritaron

cuando alcanzaron sus puntos culminantes, al mismo tiempo, y ella luchó para tragar

la semilla de Diamante mientras la polla de Endimión se hinchaba y pulsaba en su culo.

Por último, completamente exhausta, se dejó caer sobre la cama, descansando su

cabeza en el regazo de Diamante con su culo todavía en el aire. Ni siquiera quería pensar

en lo realmente follada que probablemente se veía y realmente no creía que jamás

pudiera moverse de nuevo. Cansadamente, sonrió ante esa idea tonta. Estaba con la

cabeza hacia abajo, culo arriba, y no podría estar más feliz.

¡Porque ella es diferente! - La voz airada de Haruka le llegó incluso a través de la

puerta cerrada.

Haruka y Jadaite habían pasado dos semanas en un puesto de observación a varios

kilómetros al oeste de la estación principal, y los había echado de menos terriblemente,

pero desde que volvieron tres semanas atrás, ellos habían logrado evitar pasar tiempo

a solas con ella. Ellos iban al comedor para las comidas, hablaban, reían, bromeaban, la

molestaban como sus hermanos, e incluso coqueteaban con ella, pero no hicieron

ningún movimiento para llevarla a su cama.

Serena dudó un momento antes de entrar, preguntándose si estaban hablando

de ella, pero no quería espiar su conversación privada. Y, además, era muy posible que

el "ella" se refiriera a uno de los animales salvajes que habían estado estudiando y no a

la única mujer en medio de ellos.

¿Quién es diferente?, - Preguntó alegremente mientras pasaba a través de la

puerta.

Haruka se sorprendió y miró con aire de culpabilidad en su dirección. Bueno, eso

respondió a la pregunta de quién estaban hablando. Ahora sólo quería saber por qué.

Se volvió hacia Jadaite y alzó una ceja inquisitiva con la esperanza de que revelara el

secreto.

Y lo hizo.

Haruka estaba explicando todas las razones por las que nosotros tres, es decir tú, yo,

y Haruka, no deberíamos tener cierta diversión mientras estés aquí.

¿Ah, sí?, - preguntó, dirigiéndose a Haruka y esperando que sinceramente esto no

fue tan malo como parecía. - ¿Cómo soy diferente? - Haruka pareció sorprendido por la

pregunta, y dedicó una mirada frustrada a su hermano. Jadaite se rió entre dientes y

caminó tras ella para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella relajó la espalda

contra su pecho cálido, mientras el descansaba su barbilla en la parte superior de su

cabeza. Cuando pareció que Haruka no estaba dispuesto, o incapaz, tal vez, de explicarse, Jadaite tomó la palabra.

Diferente, como que pareces estar bien con cuatro de nuestros hermanos.

Lo estoy, - dijo mientras la incertidumbre palpitaba a través de ella. - Pero yo

no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso. - Quiero decir, - tragó saliva antes de manifestar la

mentira, - nos estamos divirtiendo. No es que estamos involucrados ni nada.

Ya veo, - dijo Jadaite alegremente, con la barbilla rebotando contra su cabeza, -

simplemente por diversión. No hay ninguna razón por la qué nosotros tres no

podamos tener un poco de diversión o cualquier cosa. - Ella asintió con la cabeza lo

mejor que pudo con la barbilla de Jadaite en la cabeza, pero no pudo escapar a la mirada

intensa de Haruka. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Haruka no creía sus palabras más que ella.

El problema era que ya estaba emocionalmente apegada a la idea de pertenecer a todos

los hermanos, a hacer un hogar aquí. Aunque sólo se había acostado con Mamoru, Rubeus, Diamante, y Endimión, una gran parte de ella quería pertenecer a todos estos hombres.

Trató de ocultar su agitación a Haruka, pero temía que podía ver a través de ella. La

expresión de su rostro le sugirió que probablemente lo hacía.

Maldita sea, realmente tenía que controlar sus emociones mejor.

Tenía un año aquí con ellos, un año para vivir una fantasía, y entonces se iría, con

la cabeza alta, la dignidad intacta. Tendría el resto de su vida solitaria para abrazar los

recuerdos cerca de su corazón.

¿Qué te pasa, Haruka?, - preguntó con voz ronca, deliberadamente bajando el tono,

en un esfuerzo para que sonara sexy. - ¿No me deseas? - Parecía tan sorprendido que

casi lamentó la pregunta. Una rápida mirada le dejó muy claro que por lo menos una

parte de él la deseaba.

Ella sonrió temblorosa, de repente sintiéndose muy culpable por sus tácticas. Haruka

estaba tratando de protegerla, tratando de dejar el camino abierto para sus hermanos

de construir una relación con ella. Sin embargo, ella sabía que una relación permanente

con ellos era poco probable. Los quería a todos, por extraño que sonara, teniendo en

cuenta que estaba hablando de siete hombres, construir una relación con dos o tres de

ellos se sentía deshonesto.

Quería la fantasía, y dado que no funcionaba así en el mundo real, fingía

mientras podía y luego seguiría adelante antes de que nadie resultara herido.

Realmente debería dar marcha atrás, pero apenas la idea había aparecido cuando

las manos de Jadaite viajaron más altas, levantando su vestido y exponiéndola a la

mirada de Haruka. Centímetro a centímetro Jadaite levantó el material suave sobre su cabeza

y lo arrojó a un lado. No llevaba ropa interior, simplemente porque no tenía ninguna.

Lachlan había desgarrado su último par esta mañana, antes de azotar su culo y follarla.

Aún podía sentir el aguijón delicioso de la mano de Endimión mientras Jadaite recorría la

carne suave.

Los ojos de Haruka se oscurecieron con el deseo, y dio un paso más cerca. Pareció

dudar un momento, pero luego rompió en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Sin saber qué provocó su cambio de humor repentino, ella sonrió temblorosa y

trató de mirar encima de su hombro a Jadaite.

Pero Jadaite la seguía sosteniendo mientras Haruka avanzaba. Su respiración se aceleró

conforme Haruka la acechaba, con picardía en sus ojos. Comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Jadaite, la tensión repentina en la habitación la ponía nerviosa. La mirada de Haruka no vaciló cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, pero en realidad no tocándola.

Comenzó a jadear sin aliento mientras los gemelos parecían esperar algún tipo de

señal. Sus rodillas temblaban cuando Jadaite la abrazó con más fuerza.

¿Diversión? - le preguntó Haruka, con una expresión muy seria.

Diversión, - asintió ella con nerviosismo, preguntándose qué demonios tenía en

mente.

Diversión, - dijo Jadaite a sus espaldas mientras Haruka atacaba. Le hizo cosquillas

mientras Jadaite la seguía sosteniendo.

Pateando y riendo como una loca, trató inútilmente de escapar. Entre ellos

encontraron cada punto delicado, incluso los que no sabía que tenía. Gritó y se retorció

mientras Haruk le hacía cosquillas en el ombligo con la lengua, su mano sumergiéndose

hacia abajo y haciéndole cosquillas en la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Jadaite le hizo

cosquillas en la parte superior de sus muslos, donde se unían a la pelvis y luego deslizó

una mano a la parte de atrás de sus piernas, atormentando el espacio donde se unían

con el culo.

Todas las risitas pararon, cuando Haruka atrapó uno de sus pezones con los dientes y

la mordió. El aguijón pequeño viajó a su clítoris al mismo tiempo que Jadaite pasó un

dedo por el pliegue de su culo.

Ahogó un grito mientras Jadaite presionó su dedo seco contra la roseta de su culo.

¿Alguien ha follado este bonito agujero? , - preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el aumentaba la presión. Sin lubricante el tacto

se sentía más intenso, más íntimo, dulcemente doloroso. Tragó saliva, cada terminación

nerviosa en llamas mientras Haruka continuaba su asalto suave a sus pechos y Jadaite usaba su otra mano para presionar contra su coño.

Una vez más no la penetró, simplemente jugó entre los pliegues, extendiendo sus

jugos a través de los labios hinchados hasta su clítoris palpitante.

¿Diamante y Endimión han tomado tu culo y coño a la vez?

N-No, - se las arregló para balbucear mientras él empujaba ambos dedos

dentro de ella, pero sólo hasta el primer nudillo.

Su culo palpitaba alrededor de la invasión seca, el aguijón delicioso enviando

rayos de calor por las piernas hasta su abdomen. Movió los dos dedos, y se quedó sin

aliento cuando sus rodillas cedieron. Jadaite la soltó, y se cayó hacia adelante en los

brazos de Haruka.

Haruka completamente vestido la sujetaba contra su cuerpo mientras Jadaite salía de la

habitación.

Ella tembló por la necesidad mientras Haruka la tranquilizaba con toques suaves y

besos de succión contra su cuello.

Cuando Jadaite volvió a entrar en la habitación, despejó uno de los bancos.

Irónicamente, era el banco donde Mamoru le había dado la primera muestra de lo que sería pertenecer a siete hombres. De alguna manera parecía toda una vida a pesar de que sólo había pasado un poco más de seis semanas.

Jadaite se desnudó, acariciando su polla dura mientras se sentaba en el borde del

banco. Él se movió hasta acostarse sobre su espalda mientras Haruka la levantaba y la

situaba sobre Jadaite para que se sentara a horcajadas en sus muslos.

Móntalo, cariño - dijo Haruka mientras Jadaite la agarraba por detrás de las rodillas y

tiraba de sus piernas hacia él. Bajó hacia su polla, gimiendo mientras él rozaba su

punto G, y el calor floreció a través de su bajo vientre. Jadeando, se levantó y descendió

sobre su polla un par de veces antes de que él la envolviera con sus brazos y la apretara

hacia abajo.

Él le apretó la cara contra el latido de su corazón mientras una masa fría de

lubricante aterrizaba en el pliegue de su culo y se deslizaba hacia abajo. La cálida mano

de Haruka lo pasaba sobre su piel, presionándolo contra su ano, masajeando su agujero

prohibido. Ella se estremeció por lo apretado que se sentía su culo con una polla

llenando su coño. Jadaite debió sentir su miedo momentáneo, porque empezó a

tranquilizarla con suaves caricias de su mano hacia arriba y abajo de su columna

vertebral.

Está bien, cariño. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. - Ella asintió con la

cabeza contra su pecho, tratando de respirar adecuadamente mientras una mezcla de

miedo, deseo, y curiosidad la traspasaba.

A medida que Haruka empujaba su polla lentamente en su culo, Jadaite se retiraba de

su coño, por suerte facilitando la entrada de Haruka en su cuerpo. Cuando Haruka se retiró, Jadaite presionó de nuevo, la extraña sensación de tener siempre una polla la tomó por sorpresa. Cuidadosamente, continuaron aliviando la entrada y salida de su cuerpo,

lentamente, con cautela construyendo el ritmo.

Sintió su cuerpo ajustándose, su coño revoloteando, su culo apretando la polla de

Haruka. El deseo oscuro terminó traspasándola, un ligero temblor viajó por toda su piel. La carne de gallina aumentó al mismo tiempo que el calor inundaba su abdomen. De

repente, el orgasmo la quemó. Contuvo el aliento mientras la increíble sensación

invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo completamente inmóvil haciendo la sensación

más intensa.

Ambos hombres gimieron y empujaron dentro de ella al mismo tiempo, y se

quedó sin aliento por la sensación de estar llena, casi incómoda, mientras ambos

vaciaron su semen dentro de ella. Su culo palpitó con la polla de Haruka, y su coño succionó y tiró de la polla de Jadaite.

Haruka pasó sus manos arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral mientras ella

descansaba sobre el pecho de Jadaite. Exhausta, se quedó jadeando, moviéndose sólo un poco, cuando Haruka se retiró de su culo. Estaba casi dormido con la polla de Jadaite todavía dentro de ella, cuando Haruka apretó un paño caliente contra su culo y limpiándola la levantó. Jadaite se desplazó de manera que su pene cayó de su vagina, y Haruka la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

A medida que iba a dar un paso, sus muslos se rozaron, burlándose de su clítoris

hinchado. Sus rodillas temblaban, sus piernas temblaban, su culo palpitaba, y casi se

cayó al suelo. Sorprendida, con la respiración jadeante, Serena gimió cuando el

orgasmo se extendió por ella. Haruka la atrapó antes de que ella perdiera el equilibrio y

luego la abrazó mientras el clímax inesperado la abrumaba.

Por último, poco a poco, el temblor se detuvo, y yació inerte en los brazos de Haruka.

Él se rió, y ella trató de alejarse de él, completamente avergonzada de que hubiera tenido un orgasmo, incluso cuando nadie la tocaba. Dios, ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible.

Exhaustos, ni siquiera podía conseguir que sus brazos se sujetaran correctamente

mientras Haruka la levantaba en alto y la llevaba de regreso a su habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Jadaite observó mientras Haruka llevaba a Serena a la habitación y se esforzó mucho

por no admitir su culpabilidad, incluso a él mismo. Le había dicho a Serena y Haruka que

era sólo diversión. Pero había mentido.

No lograba explicarse lo que era, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no era una

relación sexual ocasional, lo que buscaba con Serena.

Escuchando a Haruka hablar y hablar sobre ella durante las dos semanas que había

estado trabajando en la subestación, cariñosamente conocido como la Casa de hielo,

debido a su mala calefacción, lo había mantenido dolorido por tener a la mujer entre

ellos. Las semanas posteriores en el centro principal, habían consolidado sus

sentimientos.

No sabía bien lo que sentía pero sabía que sus hermanos, como Haruka dijo, Mamoru y Rubeus estaban cada vez más y más apegados a la mujer. Desde el regreso a la

estación principal, era obvio que Endimión y Diamante habían caído bajo su hechizo

también.

Egoístamente, Jadaite había querido estar dentro, quería ser parte de ese algo

especial que podía ser cada vez mayor entre Serena y sus hermanos. Pero conocía a

Haruka lo suficientemente bien como para ver que se sentía reacio a involucrarse. No

porque no quisiera a Serena para sí mismo, sino porque no quería abrumarla con las

atenciones de los siete.

Jadaite se movió para recoger sus ropas y las de Haruka del suelo. Debía sentirse

culpable por convencer a Haruka de unirse a la "diversión" cuando Jadaite sabía que era

mucho más, pero una vez que Haruka había hecho el amor con Serena, Jadaite sabía que Haruka nunca la dejaría ir. Ahora sólo necesitaba convencer a Serena de que se quedara.

Haruka llevaba a la mujer dormida de nuevo a sus aposentos, apretándola contra su

corazón. Nunca debería haber hecho el amor con ella. Sólo la idea de que ella les

dejaría cuando los doce meses pasaran lo llenó de pavor.

Ella sonrió dormida mientras él la bajaba a su cama.

Haruka, - dijo mientras agarraba su mano para impedirle que se alejase, - quédate

conmigo, por favor.

El consiguió murmurar una respuesta afirmativa, pero el nudo en su garganta no

le permitió decir más. Sólo el hecho de que Serena supiera quién era, aun con los ojos

cerrados, envió algo muy profundo a su alma.

Jadaite y Haruka habían sido considerados a menudo por las mujeres como aspectos

intercambiables, iguales, el mismo trabajo, personalidades similares, pero Serena era

diferente. Ella los veía por separado. Veía sus diferencias y sus similitudes y nunca los

había tratado como cualquier cosa inferior a dos personas. Ella era tan especial. ¿Cómo

podía dejarla ir?

Hola, Serea.

Darien intentó sonar despreocupado mientras entraba en la cocina, pero era un

poco difícil cuando la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando estaba agachada tratando

de ver en el horno. La deseaba con una pasión que rayaba en la locura, pero se

contenía, queriendo más, necesitando más, de lo que ella afirmaba estar dispuesta a

dar. Desde el principio Serena había dicho que era sólo diversión, sólo rascarse una

picazón. Ella estaba probablemente incluso viviendo su fantasía, pero había dejado

más que evidente lo que habría adelante, cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Pero Darien quería más.

Necesitaba el cuento de hadas, el amor, todo el paquete.

Todos sus hermanos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella. En las últimas

semanas, Darien los había visto de buen humor compitiendo por su atención y cada vez

más y más apegados a la hermosa mujer. Pero nunca habían luchado por ella. Darien

nunca había pensado que una relación con tantos hombres y sólo una mujer podría

funcionar.

Hasta el momento, había estado equivocado.

Pero después, todos ellos afirmaban estar simplemente divirtiéndose, disfrutar

de Serena en la cama, no explorar algo serio. Tal vez lo dijeran en voz alta, pero

conocía a sus hermanos lo suficientemente bien como para ver que se estaban

enamorando de ella.

Si él supiera lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Serena, también.

Hoy es una especie de aniversario mío, - dijo mientras sacaba un enorme pastel

de chocolate del horno, - así que pensé que podría tener una celebración.

¿Ah?, - preguntó, preguntándose a qué se refería.

Tres meses desde que te conocí, - dijo ella de espaldas.

Ella parecía muy interesada en su pastel, pero se preguntó si estaba evitando

mirarlo por alguna razón. Él no se había dado cuenta de que había estado tan poco

tiempo, y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía que siempre había

estado aquí con ellos, que siempre había sentido ansia por ella.

Así que has pensado en ¿lo que podrías hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros pero siguió de espaldas a él, y un pequeño núcleo de

esperanza chisporroteó en su cerebro. Si se estaba enamorando de sus hermanos, tal

vez aprendería a amarlo también. Tragó saliva, con la cabeza llena de imágenes del

futuro que él quería.

¿Cuánto falta para la cena? - preguntó formando un plan en su cerebro.

Ella miró por encima del hombro hacia él, pero no consiguió un buen vistazo a su

rostro antes de que se volviera a comprobar el temporizador en el horno.

Unos cuarenta minutos.

Bueno, se lo diré a los demás.

La cena siempre era una cuestión de mucha gente hablando en voz alta. Los

hermanos siempre bromeaban y se molestaban entre ellos por la más mínima cosa, y

ella se reía de su estupidez. A pesar de que todos tenían más de treinta años, había

momentos en los que actuaban como un grupo de adolescentes. Esta noche era

especialmente fuerte, y ella se rió de sus travesuras y amenazó con no hacer pastel de

chocolate de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, Darien parecía estar en otra parte. En los últimos tres meses, ella

había logrado construir una amistad con él, que era tan cercana como la que compartía

con sus hermanos. La única diferencia era que nunca había estado en su cama. Al

principio, ella le animó a unirse a la diversión, eso es todo lo que había, no importa lo

mucho que soñara con más, pero se había dado cuenta muy pronto lo mucho que la

mujer con la que había estado comprometido le había hecho daño.

Cogió un puñado de platos y se dirigió a la cocina, sin sorprenderse cuando Darien

hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual. A pesar de que

los demás se habían ofrecido, ella y Darien recogían los platos todas las noches juntos.

Era una cosa pequeña, pero le gustaba hablar con él acerca de su día, mientras los otros

hablaban en la otra habitación.

A mitad de la limpieza, el comedor se quedó sospechosamente tranquilo, y

Serena vagó para encontrar la sala completamente vacía.

Por lo general, había uno o más de sus hombres esperando para llevarla a su

cama, a menudo para mantener relaciones sexuales, pero a veces sólo para abrazarla

mientras ella dormía.

Dormir al lado de Mamoru o John o entre Jadaite y Haruka o Diamante y Endimión se había convertido en algo tan rutinario que ninguno de ellos se había molestado en

encontrarle una cama propia.

Eso podría haber molestado a algunas mujeres, no tener un espacio para

llamarlo suyo, pero Serena encontraba extrañamente satisfactorio saber que era

requerida en sus camas. Salvo esta noche, todos se habían ido. Por lo general, elegían

quien iba a pasar la noche con ella, y había estado muy feliz con su sistema. Le tomó

mucho trabajo mantener tantas relaciones funcionando sin problemas, incluso si era

sólo por el sexo.

Pero esta noche, parecía que la habían dejado con Darien aun a sabiendas de que

era el hermano con el que nunca había dormido. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina

y casi tropezó con Darien, que había estado en silencio de pie detrás de ella.

¿Decepcionada?, - le preguntó en voz baja.

¿Qué pasa?, - preguntó ella mientras trataba de racionalizar la situación.

Tal vez quien se suponía que debía pasar la noche con ella había ido al baño o de

vuelta a su oficina o al laboratorio para conseguir algo.

Podría haber un millón de razones por las que la habían dejado sola.

Les pedí que nos dejaran pasar algún tiempo a solas, - contestó él mientras

colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella y frotaba los dedos por encima de su hueso

de la pelvis. Ella prácticamente se derritió con el toque suave al darse cuenta de lo que

estaba diciendo. - Serena, ¿pasarás la noche conmigo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza

sonriente aún antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y salpicarlo de besos a lo largo de su

mandíbula.

Sí, - murmuró ella, y las manos de él se deslizaron alrededor de ella y la atrajo

hacia sí.

Dios, tan egoísta como eso sonaba, Serena se había afligido por no compartir el

mismo tipo de relación con Darien como lo hacía con los demás. De alguna manera, su

fantasía no estaba del todo completa sin esa conexión final. Pero ahora se sentía

completa.

Darien la besó con reverencia, tomando sus labios, acariciando su rostro con sus

dedos cálidos. Cuando él se apartó, sonrió a sus ojos y luego la condujo de nuevo a la

cocina. Ella se rió mientras la guiaba hasta el fregadero, y, juntos, terminaron de lavar

los platos.

Finalmente, el último plato fue lavado y guardado, y le agarró la mano,

entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y frotando su dedo pulgar sobre la parte

posterior de los nudillos mientras caminaban junto a su habitación.

Ella en realidad nunca había visto el interior de su dormitorio, pero no se

sorprendió por la organización.

Él la llevó a la cama, la besó con ternura mientras lentamente desabrochaba los

botones de la parte delantera de su vestido. Ella normalmente lo sacaba directamente

sobre la cabeza, pero los toques suaves y fugaces de sus dedos contra su piel la hacían

sentirse deseada y querido de una manera que no podía describir.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras el deslizaba el material por sus hombros, que se

quedó a sus pies. Él tocó sus pechos suavemente, levantando las esferas sensibles hacia

su boca y adorando los picos duros con la boca y la lengua. Ella sostuvo su cabeza

contra su pecho mientras ondas de suave calor susurraban por sus venas.

Cuando él se puso de pie mirándola a los ojos, ella le ayudó a desabrochar los

botones de su camisa, la empujó de sus hombros, y luego deslizó sus manos hacia

abajo para abordar la sujeción de sus vaqueros. Se rieron juntos mientras a tientas

intentaba abrir el apretado cierre, y él la ayudó a quitar la obstinada cosa.

Cuidadosamente, empujó sus pantalones y calzoncillos hacia abajo, arrodillándose a

sus pies para quitarlos por completo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia su pene largo y grueso, imaginándose lo que iba a

disfrutar. Estaba a punto de envolver una mano alrededor de su longitud y besar la

cabeza en forma de hongo, cuando él la ayudó de nuevo a ponerse de pie.

Observó cómo él agarraba una toalla grande, suave y esponjosa y la extendía en

el centro de la cama. Se preguntaba qué tenía él en mente, sin embargo lo siguió

cuando la animó a tenderse boca abajo en la cama.

Todos sus hermanos tenían algún tipo de preferencia perversa, así que no estaba

realmente sorprendida por su petición. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de no menearse con

impaciencia mientras él se movía por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas que ella

no podía ver. Se mordió el labio con ansiedad mientras algunos de los fetiches más

extremos que Diamante y Endimión le habían descrito pasaban por su cabeza.

Más que algo nerviosa, Serena saltó cuando aceite caliente fue rociado sobre su

columna vertebral, pero rápidamente volvió a recostarse cuando la instó suavemente.

De rodillas sobre la cama a su lado, Darien usó sus dedos para deslizar el aceite en

su piel y masajear sus músculos cansados. Su tacto era seguro y fuerte y tan celestial

que ella sentía como se fundía en el colchón. En el momento en que llegó a su pie

izquierdo y empezó en la parte superior otra vez, esta vez en el lado derecho, sentía

una extraña mezcla de relajación completa y excitación total.

Ella ajustó su posición, con la esperanza de presionar su pubis contra la cama

más plenamente. Su ingle entere se sentía entumecida con su excitación, y estremeció

cuando él le palmeó el trasero y le pidió que rodara sobre su espalda.

Empezó el masaje de nuevo, empezando por los hombros y los brazos, hasta

llegar a las manos y los dedos. El deslizaba el aceite sobre cada centímetro

sensibilizado, y ella se retorcía contra la cama, con ganas de más, con ganas de él. Poco

a poco, sus manos se abrieron camino hasta su abdomen, cayendo hasta el pliegue en la

cima de sus muslos y luego pasando bajo las rodillas y las pantorrillas. Ella se rió

cuando le hizo cosquillas en los dedos del pie y luego gimió cuando el suavemente

separó sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola con dulzura, poseyéndola completamente con su

toque suave. Ella abrió la boca cuando su pene presionó contra su apertura y suspiró

cuando él se deslizó en su calor, tocando su vientre, tocando su corazón.

Su intensa mirada la capturó más profundamente de lo que una cuerda o unas

fijaciones podrían nunca, y ella cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con

caer. La amaba con todo su cuerpo, besándola, tocándola, disfrutando de una forma

que nunca hubiera comprendido. Su simple contacto construyó una tensión en su

interior tan rápidamente, tan ardientemente como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera

experimentado en los últimos tres meses.

Ella abrió la boca cuando un orgasmo la alcanzó, las paredes de su coño

revoloteando contra su polla gruesa, el dio un profundo gemido de satisfacción en el

momento que culminó con el clímax.

Mientras se sostenían el uno al otro, Darien la besaba en el cuello, su cara, sus ojos.

Él la adoraba, y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta por la forma de su ternura. Se sintió

querida, cuidada y amada por completo.

Cada movimiento, cada acción estaba llena de emoción, y ella lloró un poco más

por ese pensamiento.

Se sentía tan real.

Pero no era real. Era sólo una ilusión. Era la sustituta de la mujer que Peter

amaba. Mikayla era la chica que sus hermanos follaban. No había ninguna emoción en

cuestión. Ellos se estaban divirtiendo, nada serio. Nadie se estaba enamorando de

nadie.

Pero esa mentira final no la engañaba, porque era una persona que había

quedado completamente, totalmente, de manera irrevocable enamorada.

Ella los amaba a todos.

Matt con su complejo de héroe y buen corazón. Juan con su sentido del orden no

coincidente con su diversión. Brock por su intuición y cariño y Lachlan por su

protección intensa. Ryan por su sentido de aventura loca y Ty por su actitud

indisciplinada hacia la vida. Y Peter por su gentil aceptación.

¿Mikayla? - le preguntó Peter, sonando tan preocupado que lloró aún más

fuerte.

Él salió de ella, y ella quiso llorar cántaros por la pérdida, pero trató de tener las

emociones bajo control. Ella lo estaba lastimando con su reacción y lo hizo entrar en

pánico al no explicarse.

Por una parte su cobardía le exigía que escapara de su intenso escrutinio.

Lo siento, - dijo ella mientras salía de la cama, agarró su vestido, y huyó de la

habitación. Ella lo oyó gritar, pero siguió moviéndose, con ganas de correr más rápido

que sus emociones, necesitando esconderse de todos los hermanos a lamerse las

heridas y apuntalar sus defensas.

74

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**

Ella hizo todo el camino hacia el laboratorio de Ryan y Ty, pero en lugar de

encontrar la soledad que buscaba, se encontró en cambio a los otros seis hermanos. Un

momento más tarde, Peter se le acercó por la puerta de atrás.

Los siete hombres a los que amaba en una habitación. ¡Qué suerte podía tener

una chica! Sólo que ella no tenía suerte. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

Quiero irme a casa, - dijo abruptamente, levantando una mano para detenerlos

a medida que avanzaron hacia ella. Negó con la cabeza, desesperadamente dando un

paso atrás, pero topándose con Peter detrás de ella. Saltó como gato escaldado y lo

esquivó antes de que pudiera envolverla en sus brazos.

Podía ver la comunicación silenciosa entre ellos.

Ella probablemente ni siquiera entendía lo que le pedían, pero necesitaba espacio,

necesitaba tiempo, y no podía responder a sus preguntas sin formular.

Quiero irme a casa, - repitió, le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de

encontrar un escape.

¿Por qué? - Le preguntó Peter. Ella no podía mirarle, no quería ver la confusión

en su rostro, pero él se acercó a ella, reuniéndola contra el banco, con una expresión

amable ocultando su postura agresiva.

¿Por qué necesitas ir a casa, Mikayla? - Él levantó la mano para detener a uno

de sus hermanos, ella no vio quien, tratando de acercarse.

¿Por qué, Mikayla?

Porque te amo, - le dijo a Peter. Cuando la miró complacido, se sintió inferior a

una babosa. Él necesitaba saber la verdad. - Pero, - dijo tragando saliva, - amo a Matt y

a John y a Ryan y a Ty y a Brock y Lachlan tanto como te amo a ti. - Él tocó su cara, y

las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas una vez más.

Lo sé, - dijo él con voz segura. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus hermanos. – Ellos

también.

Ella miró por encima desgraciadamente y se sorprendió al encontrar a todos

sonriendo.

Te amamos, Mikayla. Por favor, no vayas a casa sin nosotros. - Sus lágrimas

cayeron aún más rápido ahora. O estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, o estaba

completamente delirante. ¿Cómo era posible que los siete hermanos estuvieran

enamorados de ella? Por mucho que quería creerlo, parecía demasiado increíble para

ser verdad.

Ella se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Peter mientras cada uno de los

hombres que amaba a su vez la tomaban para besarla y repetían las palabras que nunca

había creído escuchar a nadie. – Te amo.

75

**Traducido: Cereza Salvaje**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO**

Esperando en el área de aduanas del puerto espacial en la Tierra, Serena suspiró

con una mezcla de molestia y alivio mientras Endimión maniobró en su asiento y le

levantó los pies en su regazo. Con dedos fuertes, él masajeó la bola de su pie

exactamente donde le dolía. Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo de pie hoy, pero

quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Después de casi un año viviendo y amando a los hombres de sus sueños más

íntimos, ella por fin iba a conocer a sus suegros. Tres padres, dos madres, y siete hijos

todos en la misma habitación era más que un poco intimidante.

¿Qué pasaría si a sus suegros no les gustaba?

Ella gimió mientras el tacto divino de Endmión hacía su magia y su tensión

comenzó a disolverse. Simplemente había pasado doce meses aferrándose a su

independencia, mientras estaba rodeada de hombres dispuestos a mimarla, protegerla

y consentirla. Si era capaz de rechazar sus amorosas pero innecesarias atenciones, sería

capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que sus suegros le hicieran.

¿Me puedo sentar aquí? - La pregunta vino de una tranquila mujer joven y

atractiva.

Por supuesto, - dijo Serena mientras se sentaba un poco más recta.

Gracias. - La mujer casi se derrumbó en el asiento junto a Serena. - He estado

tan ocupada consiguiendo organizarlo todo. Es maravilloso simplemente sentarse por

un momento.

¿Organizar qué?, - preguntó Serena con curiosidad. No se había dado cuenta

de cuánto echaba de menos las conversaciones ocasionales con alguien con el que no

estuviera casada.

Me voy a casar, - dijo la mujer. Serena miró el anillo en su propio dedo,

sonriendo a las siete piedras preciosas idénticas que estaban fijadas en un círculo de

piedra, una por cada esposo. - Fue tan rápido, - dijo efusivamente la mujer mientras su

entusiasmo rebosaba. - Sólo nos conocimos hace tres semanas, pero cayó perdidamente

enamorado a mis pies, y ahora vamos a viajar y conocer todos los mundos. Había leído

acerca de ellos pero nunca pensé que los visitaría.

La respiración de Serena se atascó en su garganta, su corazón empezó a latir por

la familiaridad de la historia de la mujer.

¿C- Cómo se llama? ¿Su prometido? , - preguntó ella, sintiéndose bastante

tonta. El hecho de que Seiya hubiera sido un idiota no significaba que cada hombre lo

fuera. Tenía siete muy buenas razones para pensar eso.

Seiya, - dijo la mujer orgullosamente, - Seiya Killarney. Él es tan maravilloso. Él ...

Las palabras de la mujer se detuvieron cuando vio la cara de Srena.

Endimión se había puesto rígido a su lado también.

¿Él está aquí? – logró preguntar Serena al fin. Su estómago se sentía como si

se le hubiera subido a la garganta.

La mujer parecía un poco asustada por la reacción de Serena, pero sonrió

mientras miraba a alguien en la distancia. - Oh, aquí está. Seiya, - ella lo llamó y agitó la

mano en alto para que el hombre pudiera localizarla en la sala de espera atestada.

Antes de que pudiera saludar a la mujer, Serena dio un paso en su camino.

El gusano viscoso le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, ni siquiera reconoció su rostro.

A menudo se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría si alguna vez viera a Seiya de

nuevo, pero el millón de escenarios que había imaginado ni siquiera se acercaba a lo

que realmente sentía. La bilis subió a su garganta al pensar que podría estar planeando

hacerle a esta mujer lo que le había hecho a ella.

Su puño golpeó la nariz de él, el crack satisfactorio en sus nudillos la hizo

volverse más audaz. Avanzó hacia él mientras él daba un paso atrás y le hubiera dado

una patada en la ingle al hombre si no hubiera sido porque Endimión envolvió con sus

brazos su cintura y la retuvo. Ella refunfuñó cuando él se rió en voz baja por su

frustración.

Pequeña, tienes siete maridos. Por favor déjanos manejar esto.- Con regocijo,

pensó en el daño que siete hombres podían hacerle a este sórdido pequeño imbécil.

Pero ella sabía que no era la manera de manejar la situación.

Realmente, la violencia no era la solución aquí, pero, sorprendentemente, hizo

que se sintiera mejor imaginar que sus maridos defendían su honor. Que arcaico.

Todavía estaba tratando de reconciliar a la mujer autónoma que creía ser con su actitud

de damisela en peligro que parecía estar experimentando cuando Seiya finalmente la

reconoció.

¿Serena? ¡Joder! - Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, mirando muy

nervioso cuando divisó al agente de seguridad dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

En lugar de informar por las acciones de ella y tratar de llevarla a la cárcel por

asalto, se volvió y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Por desgracia para él, corrió directamente hacia tres de los maridos de Serena,

los cuales habían visto su ataque al hombre. Ellos no le dejaron pasar, y Diamante

literalmente arrastró a Seiya de nuevo hacia el oficial de seguridad y Serena.

Seiya, ¿qué está pasando? - le preguntó su novia, sonando realmente

desconcertada.

Seiya ignoró a la mujer, los ojos fijos en los agentes de policía ahora dirigiéndose

hacia su grupo que crecía rápidamente. Los demás pasajeros estaban alrededor,

observando con curiosidad mientras el drama continuaba desarrollándose.

Tras un breve debate, los agentes de policía pidieron a todos que fueran a la

estación para que pudieran entender la situación. Seiya palideció aún más, alegó en voz

alta, y terminó viajando a la estación con las manos esposadas.

Horas más tarde, mientras esperaban ser entrevistados, se sentó junto a Serena

la nueva novia de Serena, Beryl, y tranquilamente le explicó la razón de sus acciones y

todo lo que había sucedido como consecuencia de confiar en Seiya. La terrible conclusión

de que Beryl no tenía familia, ni amigos cercanos, y acababa de dejar su trabajo para

viajar con Seiya hizo que ambas mujeres temblaran. Parecía que Seiya estaba buscando un tipo específico de mujer, una que podría desaparecer.

Una vez que Serena explicó lo que había sucedido con Seiya hace poco más de un

año atrás, la policía se interesó mucho y empezó a hacer más y más preguntas. En el

momento en que la dejaron ir a casa de sus suegros, se sentía completamente escurrida.

Invitó a Beryl a quedarse con ellos también, al menos hasta que pudiera hacer

los arreglos alternativos, y Darien, Rubeus, y Diamante se quedaron en la estación de policía con la esperanza de descubrir lo que pasaría ahora. Parecía que las autoridades estaban más interesadas en el patrón de comportamiento de Saiya que en su asalto contra él, así que se las arregló para conocer a sus suegros, sin antecedentes penales, bueno, hasta el momento.

Horas más tarde, se sentó despatarrada en el salón disfrutando de unos minutos

a solas. Se las había arreglado para encontrar una habitación para Beryl, y la pobre

mujer había caído con gratitud en la cama.

Endimión entró en el salón y se arrodilló junto a ella para besarla en los labios

posesivamente. Él retrocedió y frunció el ceño. - Pareces cansada, - dijo, pasando los

pulgares suavemente a lo largo de las manchas oscuras que sabía estaban bajo sus ojos.

Se sentó a su lado, puso los pies en su regazo, y comenzó a masajear los dolores de

éstos.

Estoy bien, - dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero frunció el ceño con irritación

cuando Mamoru llegó y dijo lo mismo. Estaba tratando de sentarse cuando Jadaite y Haruka llegaron. Se apoderaron del masaje en sus pies, pero la hicieron reír cuando ellos

empezaron a lamer y chupar sus dedos del pie. Sin aliento, por la risa, finalmente logró

separarse y poner sus pies debajo de ella.

Pero todas las sensaciones de ligereza se disolvieron cuando Darien, Rubeus y Diamante

entraron en la habitación sombría.

¿Qué pasó?, - preguntó con urgencia.

Serena, resulta que tu y Beryl no son las únicas mujeres que cayeron en los

encantos de Seiya. La policía sigue investigando, pero parece que ese idiota estaba

involucrado en el tráfico de personas. Probablemente estaba cobrando grandes sumas

de dinero por abandonar a las mujeres en la colonia minera en la que te encontramos.

Pero él simplemente me abandonó. Él no precisamente me vendió ni nada.

Eso es parte de la investigación en curso, pero creo que él estaba recibiendo los

pagos de una serie de diferentes proxenetas. Prostituirse es la única manera de

sobrevivir para las mujeres en ese planeta por lo que todos sabían que iba a terminar en

uno de sus clubes con el tiempo.

¿Beryl?, - preguntó ella y Darien supo exactamente lo que quería decir sin que

ella necesitara entrar en detalles.

Ella hubiera sido su siguiente víctima. Están buscando en al menos trece

informes de personas desaparecidas, pero va a ser difícil identificar a todas porque Seiya

se aprovechaba de mujeres sin familia, así que puede haber más que no fueron

reportadas.

Dios, - dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que nadie hubiera informado de la

desaparición de Beryl, porque le había dicho a todo el mundo que se iba a casar y a

mudarse. Si Serena no se hubiera sentado, si Beryl no se hubiera sentado junto a

ella, si Serena no hubiera visto a Seiya y golpeado al cabrón en la nariz... Se inclinó hacia

adelante sintiéndose de pronto muy, muy enferma.

_Maldita sea._

Trató de respirar profundamente sin que todos lo notaran, pero por supuesto

todos se dieron cuenta y la miraron con preocupación.

Estoy bien, - les aseguró. - Simplemente, - tragó ella, - me sentía un poco

enferma.

Rodeada de los siete hombres a quienes amaba más que a la vida misma, se dio

cuenta de que mantener el secreto iba a ser imposible. Sí, ella se sintió mal pensando en

lo que Jet le había hecho a muchas mujeres confiadas, pero no era la única razón por la

que se sentía mal. Ella hubiera querido visitar más a sus suegros antes de añadir más

dramatismo a sus vidas, porque en teoría, sabía que sus amorosos maridos se

preocuparían y probablemente la llevarían a una cita con el médico, y realmente no era

necesario.

Hay algo que tengo que decirle a todos ustedes, - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

nerviosamente. - Yo estoy... uhm... bueno, hice un tes... - Los siete hombres se erizaron

con la tensión, y comprendió que estaba lastimándolos con su vacilación, así que soltó

la noticia. - **Estoy embarazada**. - Silencio de asombro.

Ella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras los siete hombres absorbían

su anuncio pobremente entregado. Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando todos

empezaron a hablar a la vez. Fue entregada de un hermano a otro, la abrazaron, la

acurrucaron, felicitaron y agradecieron, pero ninguno expresó alguna duda acerca de

quién pudo haber engendrado a su hijo.

Muy evidentemente, la única cosa que la había preocupado era lo menos

importante para sus hombres.

Todos iban a ser padres en un sentido emocional, y eso es todo lo que

necesitaban saber. Realmente estaba donde debía estar, y juró pasar el resto de sus días

aprovechando al máximo eso.

**Fin**

BUENO ESTO COMIENZA…


End file.
